Cambiare Tempus Futurum: Lapis Philosophorum
by Violette Laurent
Summary: Póki co krótkie, zainspirowane innymi z tej serii, opowiadanie w stylu "bohaterowie czytają", czyli jak zareagowaliby znani nam bohaterowie, gdyby mogli przeczytać o losach Harry'ego w na pozór niepozornej książce. Wiecie jak? Nie? Sprawdźcie.
1. Chapter 1

Niestety nie wiem jeszcze, kto otrzyma pierwszy tom naszej ukochanej siedmiotomowej serii, aczkolwiek ktoś w komentarzu do rozdziału pierwszego powiedział, że Severus. Pomyślałam, że byłoby to nawet oryginalne, bo nigdy chyba on książki nie dostał jako pierwszy. I wpadł mi do głowy pomysł, czy by np. nie poprosić czytelników o zdecydowanie, kto otrzyma tom do rąk własnych i powiadomi resztę. Opcje to oczywiście Albus, Severus, Minerva, Lily, James, Syriusz i Remus.

Mogę tak zrobić, czy nie mogę?


	2. Rozdział Pierwszy cz I

**AN:** Jako pisarz wielce podatny na wszelkie schematy, ponownie dałam się wciągnąć w napisanie czegoś, czym byłam od dłuższego czasu zafascynowana. Nie łudzę się, że jest to oryginalne, bo nie jest. Teksty z serii "Bohaterowie czytają" zwykle powielają nie tylko schemat, ale także formę, dlatego też będąc tego boleśnie świadomą od razu mówię, że to tekst napisany pod wpływem chwilowej inspiracji. Podoba mi się on jednak na tyle, że możliwe, iż w najbliższym czasie coś więcej się tutaj pojawi. Aczkolwiek nie obiecuję cudów - w końcu jestem leniem. Tak czy inaczej jeżeli coś z tego powstanie, to ten tekst prawdopodobnie będzie dopiero rozdziałem drugim. Na pierwszy nie mam jeszcze niestety pomysłu. Za to na późniejsze może znajdę kilka ciekawych koncepcji. Zobaczymy. Tak czy inaczej życzę miłego czytania.

* * *

><p>- Rozdział pierwszy. "Chłopiec, który przeżył".<p>

Wszyscy obecni w pomieszczeniu unieśli brwi w zdziwieniu, nie do końca rozumiejąc znaczenie tych słów. Brzmiały one dla nich dziwnie, niepokojąco wręcz. Nie było więc nic nadzwyczajnego w tym, iż wprost nie mogli pozbyć się wrażenia, że ów słowa zapowiadają coś naprawdę strasznego - zupełnie jakby w najbliższym czasie miało wydarzyć się coś wystarczająco przerażającego, aby zasiać w ich sercach ziarnko strachu i niepewności.

- Dziwny tytuł.. - sapnęła cicho Minerva ze źle skrywaną obawą w głosie.

- Tak, w istocie. - zgodził się Dumbledore, nie dając po sobie poznać, że słowa w jakikolwiek sposób go poruszyły, po czym zaczął czytać. - _**Państwo Dursleyowie spod numeru czwartego przy Privet Drive mogli z dumą twierdzić, że są całkowicie normalni, chwała Bogu.**_

I pewnie czytałby dalej, gdyby nie przerwało mu wściekłe fuknięcie, które zwróciło uwagę wszystkich obecnych na potomka rodu Blacków.

- Co to w ogóle za tekst? - burknął rozeźlony Syriusz. Jakiś czas temu zdążył już usłyszeć o krewnych Lily od Jamesa i bynajmniej nie darzył ich zbyt ciepłymi uczuciami, dlatego też był sobie w stanie wyobrazić, że nie wszyscy mugole są tak wspaniali jak mówił dyrektor, starając się przy tym nie przyznawać zbytnio racji swojej matce. - Jak można być dumnym z.. z.. - aż zabrakło mu słów. - Jak można być dumnym z bycia ograniczonym, przesądnym i okropnym mugolem?! I jeszcze dziękują za to Bogu*, jakby bycie kimś innym było grzechem, czy czymś równie idiotycznym! Co za-...

- Język, Syriuszu! - przerwała mu Lily z naganą. - Wiem, że to głupie i bezsensowne, ale mugole lubią czuć się normalni.

- Dlaczego? Co im to niby daje? - spytał Łapa, posyłając jej spojrzenie pełne oburzenia, ciekawości i niezrozumienia.

- Nie wiem. Po prostu to lubią. - wzruszyła ramionami, nie chcąc już ciągnąć tego tematu.

- Może ja udzielę ci odpowiedzi, Black, skoro sam najwyraźniej nie umiesz się domyślić. - po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się nagle cichy głos młodego Mistrza Eliksirów - Mugole są ograniczeni. - zaczął. - Myślą, że jeżeli nie są do czegoś zdolni, to powinni tępić osoby, które potrafią więcej niż oni. Ale nie jest to po prostu zwykła ludzka zazdrość. Oni boją się inności. Boją się tego, czego nie rozumieją, a magia jest jedną z takich rzeczy. Wiedziałbyś to, gdybyś uważał chociaż trochę na Historii Magii. - zakończył naukowym i nieco sarkastycznym tonem, nieumyślnie sprowadzając na siebie współczujące spojrzenie Lily, która doskonale pamiętała, jak okropne kontakty miał Severus ze swoim mugolskim ojcem. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, Evans. - uparcie odmawiał nazywania ją w inny sposób, nawet w swoich własnych myślach. - Odpowiedziałem tylko temu głupiemu, niedomyślnemu kundlowi na pytanie.

- Nie przeginaj, Snape! - ostrzegł ostro Black, zrywając się ze swojego miejsca.

- Spokój! - zagrzmiała niespodziewanie wyprowadzona z równowagi profesor McGonagall, posyłając spojrzenie pełne nagany swojemu dawnemu uczniowi. - Sam niepotrzebnie zacząłeś ten temat, Syriuszu, więc teraz łaskawie pozwól nam go zakończyć i ucisz się wreszcie. Profesor Dumbledore chce kontynuować. - wskazała na przyglądającego się im w skupieniu dyrektora.

Po tych słowach zrezygnowany Łapa opadł z powrotem na swoje krzesło, burcząc cicho pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Severus natomiast wewnętrznie uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, zadowolony z tego, że udało mu się utrzeć nosa nieznośnemu kundlowi.

- Ekhm.. skoro już zapanowała cisza to myślę, że możemy kontynuować. _**Byli ostatnimi ludźmi, których można by posądzić o udział w czymś dziwnym lub tajemniczym, bo po prostu nie wierzyli w takie bzdury.**_

Syriusz wydał z siebie ciche prychnięcie, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

- _**Pan Dursley był dyrektorem firmy Grunnings produkującej świdry. **_- Dumbledore w tym momencie przerwał na chwilę, marszcząc delikatnie brwi, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. Wkrótce jednak najwyraźniej postanowił porzucić ten temat, ponieważ powrócił do czytania. - _**Był to rosły, otyły mężczyzna pozbawiony szyi, za to wyposażony w wielkie wąsy. Natomiast pani Dursley była drobną blondynką i miała szyję dwukrotnie dłuższą od normalnej, co bardzo jej pomagało w życiu, ponieważ większość dnia spędzała na podglądaniu sąsiadów.**_

- Jakbym widział twoją siostrę, Lily. - zdumiał się James.- Czy ona czasem nie wyszła za grubego mugola, przy którym wygląda jak chodząca zapałka?**

- Tak, James, wyszła i wygląda na to, że ten opis dotyczy właśnie ich. - odparła rzeczowo rudowłosa. - I nie podoba mi się to. - dodała ponuro, marszcząc brwi. - Czemu książka wymienia ich jako pierwszych, skoro to my jesteśmy jego prawdziwą rodziną i co Harry może mieć z nimi wspólnego? Nawet go nie widzieli. - zakończyła z widocznym niezadowoleniem.

- Jestem pewien, że niedługo wszystko się wyjaśni. - odrzekł dyrektor, uspokajając podopieczną. - _**Syn Dursleyów miał na imię Dudley, a rodzice uważali go za najwspanialszego chłopca na świecie.**_

- Teraz jestem już całkiem pewna, że mowa o mojej siostrze. - skrzywiła się lekko na imię nadane dziecku.

- _**Dursleyowie mieli wszystko, czego dusza zapragnie, ale mieli też swoją tajemnicę i nic nie budziło w nich większego przerażenia, jak myśl, że może zostać odkryta. Uważali, że znaleźliby się w sytuacji nie do zniesienia, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się o istnieniu Potterów.**_

- CO?! - oburzyli się równocześnie Syriusz i James.

- To my znaleźlibyśmy się w "sytuacji nie do zniesienia", gdyby ktoś dowiedział się, że mamy takich głupich mugoli w rodzinie, do cholery! - zakrzyknął bojowo Potter.

- Język, panie Potter! - zasyczała rozeźlona McGonagall. - Rozumiem wasze oburzenie, ale proszę, abyście się uspokoili.

- Minerva ma rację, James. - poparła kobietę Lily. - Moja siostra zawsze była negatywnie nastawione do mnie i moich zdolności. Sam przecież wiesz, jaka jest. Nigdy nie zmieni zdania na nasz temat, więc nie ma po co się awanturować. Po prostu to zignoruj.

Młodzieniec westchnął cicho, ale już się nie odezwał, siadając z powrotem na swoim krześle. Syriusz po chwili zrobił to samo, jednak z widocznym ociąganiem. Prawdopodobnie planował dodać coś jeszcze do wypowiedzi przyjaciela, ale ostatecznie musiał zrezygnować z tego pomysłu.

- _**Pani Potter była siostrą pani Dursley, ale nie widziały się od wielu lat.**_

- Ciekawe z czyjej winy? - mruknęła do siebie Lily.

- _**Prawdę mówiąc, pani Dursley udawała, że w ogóle nie ma siostry, ponieważ pani Potter i jej żałosny mąż byli ludźmi całkowicie innego rodzaju.**_

Po pomieszczeniu rozniosły się oburzone sapnięcia.

- Co ona ma na myśli, mówiąc "ludźmi całkowicie innego rodzaju"? - warknął Black.

- Chodzi jej o czarodziejów. - odparła spokojnie rudowłosa.

- Jak widać twoja siostra nie jest jedną z tych osób, które z czasem się zmieniają. Nadal jest tak samo żałosna jak była w młodości. - dodał swoje trzy knuty Snape.

- Wyjątkowo zgadzam się ze Snapem. - zaczął z dziwną miną Potter. - Nie rozumiem jak ona może udawać, że nie ma tak wspaniałej, miłej i uczynnej siostry jak ty, Lily!

- Zazdrość. - odrzekła dziewczyna tonem wyraźnie kończącym temat.

- _**Dursleyowie wzdrygali się na samą myśl, co by powiedzieli sąsiedzi, gdyby Potterowie pojawili się na ich ulicy.**_

- Ja też bym się wzdrygnął, gdybym ich spotkał na ulicy. - skomentował z wrednym uśmiechem Łapa. James i Remus po cichu się z nim zgodzili.

- _**Oczywiście wiedzieli, że Potterowie też mają synka, ale nigdy nie widzieli go na oczy i z całą pewnością nie chcieli go nigdy oglądać.**_

- On was też nie. - mruknął James na tyle głośno, aby wszyscy go usłyszeli. Lupin i Syriusz zachichotali. Pozostali zaś, poza Severusem, tylko delikatnie się uśmiechnęli.

- _**Ten chłopiec był jeszcze jednym powodem, by Dursleyowie trzymali się jak najdalej od Potterów; nie życzyli sobie, by Dudley przebywał w towarzystwie **__takiego__** dziecka.**_

Nagły huk sprawił, że wszyscy podskoczyli na swoich miejscach. Tym razem to Lily nie zapanowała nad swoją złością, wysadzając w powietrze kredens znajdujący się tuż za nią. Oszołomiony Łapa instynktownie wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią krótko, bez słowa naprawiając cenną, starą porcelanę swojej znienawidzonej matki oraz bogu ducha winną szafkę, po czym zerknął niepewnie na byłą pannę Evans. Lily w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się jedynie przepraszająco, pomimo ogników złości wciąż tańczących w jej pięknych, zielonych oczach.

- Bardzo przepraszam. - rzekła cicho, nawet nie oczekując odpowiedzi, co zaraz zasygnalizowała poprzez skinięcie głową dyrektorowi. Całkowicie nieporuszony zaistniałą sytuacją Dumbledore natomiast jak gdyby nigdy nic powrócił do czytania.

- _**Kiedy Dursleyowie obudzili się rano w pewien nudny, szary wtorek, od którego zaczyna się nasza opowieść, w zachmurzonym niebie nie było niczego, co by zapowiadało owe dziwne i tajemnicze rzeczy, które miały się wkrótce wydarzyć w całym kraju. Pan Dursley nucił coś pod nosem, zawiązując swój najnudniejszy krawat, a pani Dursley wyrwała się na chwilę z domu na plotki, gdy tylko udało jej się wepchnąć wrzeszczącego Dudleya do dziecinnego krzesła na wysokich nogach.**_

Zarówno profesor McGonagall, jak i Snape skrzywili się widocznie na takie zachowanie, podczas gdy James wymruczał coś, co brzmiało jak: "nasz Harry na pewno jest lepiej wychowany niż ten wasz bachor" oraz "głupi mugole", zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, iż może w ten sposób podpaść swojej żonie. Na szczęście Pottera jednak Lily wydawała się podzielać jego zdanie na ten temat.

- _**Żadne z nich nie zauważyło wielkiej, brązowej sowy, która przeleciała za oknem.**_ - starszy czarodziej znów na chwilę się zamyślił, jakby zastanawiając nad tym, czemu w tak pełnej mugoli dzielnicy, jaką było Privet Drive, pojawiła się sowa. Ponownie jednak nie dochodząc do żadnych konstruktywnych wniosków porzucił temat i wrócił do czytania. - _**O wpół do dziewiątej pan Dursley chwycił neseser, musnął wargami policzek pani Dursley i spróbował pocałować na pożegnanie Dudleya, ale mu się to nie udało, bo Dudley miał akurat napad szału i opryskiwał ściany owsianką.**_

- Co za paskudny dzieciak. - burknął niemiło Syriusz, starając się sobie nie wyobrażać, jak by zareagował na tego typu zachowanie.

- I kto to mówi, co Black? - odgryzł się Severus. - Przypomina ci pewnie ciebie samego z młodych lat. Tak samo niewychowany i głośny. - zakończył ze wstrętnym uśmieszkiem na ustach, który zaraz się poszerzył, kiedy na twarzy Łapy odmalowała się furia.

- Zamknij mordę, Smarkerusie! - wykrzyknął, w odpowiedzi wstając i celując w niego różdżką.

- Co, Black? Prawda boli?

- Ty! - zawarczał Syriusz. - Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która powinna się czepiać mojego wychowania, Snape! Co ty możesz wiedzieć o Blackach?! Sam wychowałeś się pośród mugoli, bojąc się mugolskiego ojca!

Urażony do żywego Severus już miał skoczyć na równe nogi i potraktować Syriusza jakąś paskudną klątwą, gdy nagle został ogłuszony przez wysoki, ostry wrzask wściekłej do granic możliwości Lily Potter.

- DOŚĆ TEGO! - zagrzmiała Lily, posyłając im tak jadowite spojrzenie zielonych oczu, że obaj poczuli się tak, jakby groziła im co najmniej Avadą. - Jeżeli natychmiast się nie uspokoicie, to rzucę na was obu Silencio, żebyście już dłużej nie przeszkadzali nam tymi swoimi dziecinnymi kłótniami! Doprawdy! - sapnęła. - Pomyślałby kto, że jesteście już dorosłymi czarodziejami, a jednak nadal zachowujecie się jak dzieci! Moglibyście wreszcie odrzucić na bok swoje głupie animozje i skupić się na ważniejszych rzeczach! Nie mówiąc już o tym, że przekraczacie wszelkie granice! Żaden z was nie powinien wchodzić z butami w życie drugiego i dobrze o tym wiecie! Takie zachowanie bynajmniej nikomu nie pomoże!

Porażeni samą siłą wybuchu rudowłosej, a znacznie mniej trafnością jej słów, niemal natychmiast się uspokoili i zgodnie postanowili już więcej nie skakać sobie do gardeł, a przynajmniej nie podczas czytania, w razie gdyby jednak Lily postanowiła zastosować na nich jakąś niekoniecznie miłą klątwę.

- Proszę kontynuować, dyrektorze. - dodała już nieco spokojniej, siadając na swoim miejscu.

- Dziękuję, panno Evans. Ach! Znaczy, pani Potter. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym powrócił do czytania. - _**"Nieznośny bachor" zarechotał pan Dursley, wychodząc z domu.**_ Ciekawe, bardzo ciekawe. Czy mugole zawsze tak pobłażają swoim dzieciom? - zagadnął wesoło starzec swoich podopiecznych, podnosząc na nich wzrok znad czytanej książki. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie był świadom jak irytujące było jego zachowanie w tym momencie dla tych, którzy chcieli poznać dalszą treść książki.

- Nie, nie sądzę, Albusie. - odrzekła cierpliwie Minerva. - To musi być jakiś wyjątek, ponieważ zwykle mugole tak nie postępują. Magiczni czy niemagiczni także cenią sobie dyscyplinę.

- Och, to jest wyjątek i to ogromny. - mruknęła zniesmaczona Lily. - Moja siostra i jej mąż nie są typowymi mugolami, niezależnie od tego za jak bardzo normalnych się uważają.

- Oni są okropni. - odezwał się nagle dotąd milczący Lupin. - Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem mugola, który by się tak okropnie zachowywał, a w swoim życiu miałem okazję spotkać wielu mugoli o różnych charakterach.

- Witaj w moim świecie. - odparła ze słabym uśmiechem ruda.

- Hmm... - mruknął jedynie z namysłem Dumbledore. - _**Wsiadł do samochodu i wyjechał tyłem sprzed numeru czwartego na Privet Drive. Na rogu ulicy dostrzegł pierwszą oznakę pewnej nienormalności - kota studiującego jakąś mapę.**_

- Magiczne zwierzę na Privet Drive? - zdziwił się na głos James.

- _**Dopiero po chwili do pana Dursleya dotarło to, co zobaczył, więc obrócił gwałtownie głowę, by spojrzeć jeszcze raz. Na rogu Privet Drive rzeczywiście stał bury kot, ale nie studiował żadnej mapy. Co mógł sobie pomyśleć pan Dursley? To, co pomyślałby każdy rozsądny człowiek - że musiało to być jakieś złudzenie optyczne.**_

- Złudzenie optyczne? - spytało naraz kilka głosów.

- Przewidzenie. - odpowiedziała spokojnie Lily. - Mugole często to miewają. Czasem nawet zastanawiałam się, czy nie jest to może efekt działania jakiegoś zaklęcia.

- _**Zamrugał parę razy i utkwił spojrzenie w kocie, a kot utkwił spojrzenie w nim.**_

- Czy tylko ja mam wrażenie, że ten kot to profesor McGonagall? - zagadnął Remus, rozglądając się po twarzach słuchaczy, których wyraz jednoznacznie wskazywał na to, że jednak nie tylko on tak sądził. Jedynie Snape i sama zainteresowana pozostali niewzruszeni, uznając iż są zbyt dojrzali, aby zareagować na to w jakikolwiek sposób.

- _**Pan Dursley skręcił na rogu ulicy i wjechał na szosę, obserwując kota w lusterku. Kot odczytywał teraz napis PRIVET DRIVE - nie, tylko **__wpatrywał się__** w tabliczkę z tym napisem, bo przecież koty nie potrafią czytać, a tym bardziej studiować map.**_ - przeczytawszy te słowa, Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie pod nosem, co nie uszło uwadze wpatrującym się w niego osobom. - _**Pan Dursley otrząsnął się lekko i wyrzucił kota z myśli. Kiedy zbliżał się do miasta, po głowie chodziło mu już tylko wielkie zamówienie na świdry, które miał dzisiaj otrzymać.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CDN<strong>

...

* * *

><p>* Nie mam pewności, czy czarodzieje wiedzą cokolwiek na temat wiary chrześcijańskiej, czy w tym przypadku na temat wiary kościoła anglikańskiego, lecz umownie przyjęłam, że proces chrystianizacji dotarł do nich i zdają sobie mniej więcej sprawę z wierzeń mugoli, nawet jeżeli sami ich nie wyznają.<p>

** W tym momencie zastanawiałam się natomiast, czy czarodzieje wiedzą co to zapałki, skoro zwykle zapalają ogień przy użyciu różdżek? Nie mogąc jednak znaleźć odpowiedzi na to pytanie, uznałam że skoro niektórzy są świadomi istnienia samochodów, tak samo mogą wiedzieć czym są zapałki.


	3. Rozdział Pierwszy cz II

**AN:** Dziękuję wszystkim za tak miłe i zachęcające komentarze! Bardzo mnie one zmotywowały do dalszej pracy, zwłaszcza ten, który napisał **Guest**, ponieważ odczytałam go podczas wykładu i poczułam się tak mile zaskoczona, że aż trudno to wyrazić słowami. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że zaraz po przeczytaniu zaśmiałam się serdecznie. Z jakiegoś powodu mnie rozbawił. Pewnie to wina nagłej wizji przyszłego zmagania się z 7 częścią? A raczej wizji umierania podczas zmagania się z nią xD No dobrze, już was dłużej nie zatrzymuję. Rozdział trochę dłuższy i w zasadzie miał być jeszcze troszkę dłuższy, ale tak jakoś uznałam, że to idealne miejsce na chwilowe zakończenie. Tak więc miłego czytania! :)

Ach i jeszcze coś. Rozdział dedykuję **Corvus** mojej wielce radosnej oprawczyni, która zadeklarowała, że zabije mnie, jeżeli nie skończę pisać tego opowiadania. Ach, ci Ślizgoni. Zawsze i wszędzie grożą ci śmiercią xD

* * *

><p>- Czy ktoś z tutaj obecnych w ogóle wie, CZYM są te "świdry", o których ten.. - w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed użyciem gorszego określenia. - ..gruby mugol cały czas myśli, czy tylko ja jestem niedoinformowany? - spytał wreszcie James podniesionym głosem, delikatnie sfrustrowany tym, że nikt wcześniej się tym nie zainteresował, przez co teraz wychodził na idiotę. Zanim jednak Severus zdążył przyczepić się, całkowicie bezpodstawnie zresztą, do jego braku jakiejkolwiek wiedzy na temat mugoli - samemu mimo wszystko także nie znając odpowiedzi na pytanie - odezwał się Dumbledore.<p>

- Także się nad tym zastanawiałem. Minervo, wiesz coś na ten temat? - zwrócił się do nauczycielki z przemiłym uśmiechem na ustach, autentycznie ciekawy. McGonagall w odpowiedzi jedynie pokręciła sztywno głową na znak, iż także nie spotkała się z tym określeniem. - Lily? A może ty coś wiesz? - tym razem jego roziskrzone niebieskie oczy spoczęły na drobnej rudowłosej postaci, siedzącej na fotelu przed nim. - Szczerze mówiąc jestem więcej niż zaciekawiony, gdyż pomimo swojej sporej wiedzy niestety nie mam pojęcia, o czym mowa. Jako dyrektor mam zdecydowanie zbyt mało okazji do zaznajamiania się ze światem mugoli, zwłaszcza tym współczesnym, niż bym chciał. - zakończył tak uprzejmym tonem, że aż trudno byłoby zignorować prośbę mężczyzny, co bynajmniej wcale nie pomogło, a tylko utrudniło całą sprawę.

Skonsternowana kobieta westchnęła cicho. Tak, to prawda, że wiedziała, czym są świdry, jednak niestety nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia jak wytłumaczyć to tylu czarodziejom w zrozumiały dla nich sposób. Nigdy nie zajmowała się specjalnie tematyką techniczną, zbyt zajęta poznawaniem świata czarodziejów, dlatego też musiała się poważnie zastanowić zanim im odpowiedziała.

- Ekhm.. świdry to... cóż... to rodzaj mugolskiej maszyny, służącej do.. - zacięła się, szukając odpowiednich słów. - ..do.. rozłupywania różnych.. rzeczy? - zakończyła kulawo, uśmiechając się w sposób, który zapewne miał zamaskować jej wpadkę.

Nikt jednak nie miał jej tego za złe, bowiem tak naprawdę nikogo poza Albusem ten temat tak naprawdę nie interesował, nawet Jamesa. Co zresztą było zrozumiałe, ponieważ świat mugoli zwyczajnie go nie obchodził. Pytanie zadał tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że nikt wcześniej tego nie zrobił, dlatego też kiedy okazało się, że nie jest osamotniony w swoim niezrozumieniu, Potter w mig stracił całe zainteresowanie. Inaczej sprawa się miała, jeżeli chodziło o Dumbledore'a, który wbrew wszelkim pozorom wydawał się być jak najbardziej usatysfakcjonowany odpowiedzią, gdyż po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia powrócił do czytania.

- _**Na skraju miasta został jednak zmuszony do zapomnienia o świdrach. Kiedy utkwił w normalnym porannym korku ulicznym, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że naokoło jest mnóstwo dziwacznie ubranych ludzi. Ludzi w pelerynach. **_- ciche sapnięcie Minervy zwróciło jego uwagę, tym samym sprawiając, że ponownie przestał czytać. - Coś się stało, droga profesor McGonagall? - pomimo uprzejmego tonu, dało się zauważyć, że dyrektora także zaczynało już powoli irytować to ciągłe przerywanie.

- Ależ Albusie! - zakrzyknęła z dezaprobatą, posyłając mu niedowierzające spojrzenie. - To pogwałcenie Międzynarodowego Kodeksu Tajności! Nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić sytuacji, w której miałoby dojść do czegoś podobnego! Niedorzeczność! - jej oburzenie najwyraźniej znalazło oparcie w reszcie zgromadzenia, gdyż zarówno Lupin, jak i Severus przytaknęli jej słowom, a wraz z nimi pozostali.

- Jakkolwiek rozumiem powód twojego wybuchu, droga Minervo, nie widzę powodu, by nie wierzyć w słowa, które są tutaj zapisane. - odparł spokojnie, patrząc prosto w oczy kobiety. - Sam fakt, że trzymam tę książkę w dłoniach świadczy o tym, iż jej pochodzenie jest nienaturalne. Śmiem nawet twierdzić, iż jesteś znacznie bardziej świadoma związanych z tą sytuacją konsekwencji niż ktokolwiek z nas. - uśmiechnął się do niej niezobowiązująco, kończąc temat.

Minerva jednak nie zamierzała tak łatwo odpuścić, jak gdyby nigdy nic ciągnąc rozmowę.

- Tak, Albusie, rozumiem to doskonale i dlatego mnie to tak bardzo martwi. Już pomijając całą tę niedorzeczną sytuację, która powinna stać się największym czasowym paradoksem w historii.. - w tym momencie machnęła energicznie dłonią, obejmując całe pomieszczenie. - ..zwyczajnie nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że kiedykolwiek nadejdzie dzień, w którym będziemy na tyle głupi, by się ujawnić.

- Po prostu pozwól mi czytać dalej, a jestem pewien, że za chwilę wszystko się wyjaśni. - odparł niefrasobliwie, maskując w ten sposób złość. Legendarny wręcz upór tej konkretnej kobiety często w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat przyprawiał go o ból głowy i w tym przypadku niestety nie było inaczej. - _**Pan Dursley nie znosił ludzi ubierających się śmiesznie, na przykład młodych ludzi w tych wszystkich cudacznych strojach.**_

Ponowne prychnięcie od strony Syriusza siłą rzeczy także znalazło się na liście czynności, drażniących starego dyrektora. Każdemu wydawało się, że nic nie może go zdenerwować, ponieważ jego cierpliwość nie miała granic. Prawda jednak była taka, że często denerwował się po cichu, a gdy poziom złości osiągał poziom krytyczny zaczynał objadać się słodyczami. Cukier działał na niego uspokajająco, koił skołatane nerwy i zsyłał na niego radosny nastrój zupełnie jak Felix Felicis. Mimowolnie Albus zastanowił się, czy by nie wcisnąć w swojego podopiecznego trochę cytrynowych dropsów, jednak szybko zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Bał się, że mogłoby to wywołać odwrotny skutek do zamierzonego. Na szczęście z pomocą Albusowi szybko popędziła Lily Potter, piorunując Blacka wzrokiem. Jej groźba podziałała wszakże tylko mniej więcej w połowie, ale i tak odniosła większy skutek niż ostre spojrzenie Minervy, które zostało ostentacyjnie zignorowane, co swoją drogą nieco rozbawiło Dumbledore'a. Nie wiedzieć czemu widok boczącej się na cały świat profesor McGonagall zawsze poprawiał mu humor.

- _**Doszedł do wniosku, że to jakaś nowa, głupia moda. Zabębnił palcami w kierownicę i wówczas jego spojrzenie padło na stojącą w pobliżu grupkę tych dziwaków. Szeptali między sobą, wyraźnie podnieceni. Pan Dursley stwierdził z oburzeniem, że niektórzy wcale nie są młodzi; o, ten mężczyzna na pewno jest starszy od niego, a ma na sobie szmaragdowozieloną pelerynę! Trzeba mieć naprawdę czelność!**_ - ponowne sapnięcie od strony nauczycielki Transmutacji utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, iż nadal uważała, że taka sytuacja nie powinna mieć miejsca. Trudno mu było się z nią chociaż trochę nie zgodzić. - _**Po chwili przyszło mu jednak na myśl, że to jakiś wygłup - ci ludzie po prostu przeprowadzają zbiórkę na jakiś równie bzdurny cel... tak, na pewno o to chodzi.**_

- To wyjaśnia, czemu nigdy nie uważałam go za miłego człowieka. - mruknęła do siebie pani Potter, bynajmniej nie oczekując reakcji ze strony zgromadzonych. - Skoro uważa zbieranie pieniędzy na cele charytatywne za "bzdurne", to nie chcę wiedzieć, co według niego nie jest bzdurne.

Wielce mówiące uśmiechy, które wymienili między sobą James i Syriusz, utwierdziły rudowłosą w przekonaniu, że obaj są jeszcze zdecydowanie zbyt niedojrzali, aby dało się z nimi żyć. W tej sytuacji mogła mieć jedynie nadzieję, że odpowiedzialne zadanie związane z wychowaniem małego Harry'ego trochę pomoże im się zmienić, aczkolwiek nie wiązała z tym zbyt wielkich nadziei. Black znany był właśnie z tego, że niczego nie brał na poważnie i potrafił tylko żartować. Zmiana na lepsze w jego przypadku graniczyła więc z cudem. James natomiast.. dla niego była jeszcze nadzieja. Malutka, ale była.

- _**Sznur samochodów ruszył i kilka minut później pan Dursley wjechał na parking firmy Grunnings, a w jego myślach ponownie zagościły świdry.**_ - tym razem Dumbledore postanowił przyjrzeć się uważnie pozostałym, lecz gdy zauważył, że nikt nie ma zamiaru mu przerywać, kontynuował. - _**W swoim gabinecie na dziewiątym piętrze pan Dursley zawsze siedział plecami do okna. Tego dnia okazało się to okolicznością sprzyjającą, bo gdyby siedział przodem, trud no by mu było skupić się na świdrach. Nie widział sów przelatujących jawnie w biały dzień, choć widzieli je ludzie na ulicy; pokazywali je sobie palcami i gapili się na nie z otwartymi ustami.**_ - w tym momencie Albus sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że zaczął się trochę martwić. Taka ilość sów przelatujących nad Londynem w biały dzień na oczach tłumu mugoli była już więcej niż delikatną przesadą.

- Im więcej słyszę, tym mniej mi się to podoba.. - dodała od siebie napuszonym tonem Minerva. Jednak jakkolwiek dyrektor zgadzał się z nią w tym temacie, postanowił tego po sobie nie pokazywać.

- Spokojnie, na pewno wszystko za chwilę się wyjaśni. - powtórzył swoje poprzednie zapewnienie bez najmniejszego zająknięcia, starając się nie zwracać zbytnio uwagi na fakt, że miny wszystkich obecnych odzwierciedlały całkowity lub częściowy brak wiary w jego słowa. - _**Większość z nich jeszcze nigdy nie widziała sowy, nawet w nocy. Natomiast pan Dursley prze żył normalne, całkowicie wolne od sów przedpołudnie. **_

- Szczęściarz! - parsknął Syriusz, zapomniawszy o niepisanej zasadzie "nie przerywania podczas czytania", która obowiązywała od kilkunastu minut. - Mógłby przypadkiem dostać ataku apopleksji! Co za szkoda... - dodał złośliwie.

Wszyscy posłali mu zirytowane spojrzenia, poza samym Albusem rzecz jasna, jednak w głębi duszy zgodzili się z nim, zwłaszcza Severus, który oczywiście nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, nawet przed samym sobą. Dumbledore tymczasem całkowicie niezrażony czytał dalej, z trudem hamując własną wesołość.

- _**Nawrzeszczał po kolei na pięciu pracowników. Odbył kilka ważnych rozmów telefonicznych, a potem znowu na kogoś nawrzeszczał.**_ Cóż za.. miły człowiek. - dodał na koniec z uśmiechem, sprawiając że Huncwoci wyraźnie zachichotali, a Lily zaczęła markować śmiech udawanym kaszlem. Minerva i Severus natomiast postanowili zachować swoją reakcję dla siebie, jak na dorosłych i odpowiedzialnych ludzi przystało. - _**Był w wyśmienitym nastroju aż do pory lun chu, kiedy pomyślał, że dobrze by było wyprostować nogi, przejść się na drugą stronę ulicy i kupić sobie w piekarni bułkę z rodzynkami.**_

Milczenie zgromadzonych wyrażało więcej niż mogłyby słowa. Każde z nich miało już swoje własne zdanie na temat Vernona Dursleya i bynajmniej nikt nie chciałby mieć z nim do czynienia w najbliższej przyszłości. Tak dziwacznego okazu mugola można by tylko ze świecą szukać, nie żeby ktokolwiek zamierzał.

- _**Dawno już zapomniał o ludziach w pelerynach, kiedy nagle natknął się na nich tuż obok piekarni. Zmierzył ich gniewnym spojrzeniem. Nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego, ale budzili w nim niepokój.**_

- Przecież to oczywiste! - roześmiał się Syriusz ponownie, a James mu zawtórował. - Po prostu wyczuwasz jakimś swoim mugolskim szóstym zmysłem, że obcujesz z czarodziejami, którzy są tak wspaniali, że masz ochotę uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie ze wstydu! - szczekliwy śmiech wypełnił cały salon, dudniąc w małym pomieszczeniu do tego stopnia, że zagłuszył parskanie Lupina i piskliwy chichot Lily. Co dziwne nawet nieco szorstki śmiech Jamesa utonął w hałasie, jakiego narobił Łapa.

- Panie Black! Naprawdę aż tak pana bawi niepokój mugoli? Czy może to raczej wina braku elementarnej wiedzy, którą jako absolwent Hogwartu powinien pan jednak posiadać?

Ten krótki acz treściwy komentarz autorstwa profesor McGonagall w jakiś przewrotny sposób pomógł młodzieży, za wyjątkiem zwykle zdystansowanego Severusa, się uspokoić. Nie dał jednak rady do końca zabić ich wesołości.

- _**W tej grupce również szeptano o czymś z ożywieniem, ale nie zauważył, by ktoś miał w ręku puszkę do zbierania datków. Dopiero kiedy wyszedł ze sklepu, niosąc torbę z wielkim kawałem ciasta z orzechami, usłyszał strzępy rozmowy.**_

- Dursley, Dursley.. nie wolno tak, to źle wpłynie na twoją dietę. - ciągnął Black bynajmniej nie mając zamiaru przestać wyśmiewać się z Vernona. - Jeżeli nie przestaniesz, z wieloryba przemienisz się w wielką kałamarnicę! I co wtedy zrobi twoja żona?

- Biedna Petunia! - Potter nie mogąc się oprzeć pokusie dołączył do teatrzyku przyjaciela. - Będzie musiała wykopać staw! Chociaż nie, to może być dla niego za mało.. o! Już wiem! Niech wykupi dom obok, zburzy go i na jego miejscu zrobi jezioro! I wszyscy będą szczęśliwi!

- Wszyscy poza moją siostrą.. - Lily bardzo, naprawdę bardzo chciała się nie uśmiechać, jednak kąciki ust drgały jej tak mocno, że w końcu nie wytrzymała i wyszczerzyła się szeroko. W duchu natomiast pluła sobie w brodę z powodu słabej kontroli nad mimiką twarzy, co zresztą za czasów szkolnych Severus wypominał jej nie raz. O ile pamięć ją nie myliła, ona zawsze wtedy odpowiadała mu, że jedną z ostatnich rzeczy, jakich by sobie w życiu zażyczyła, byłaby kamienna maska bez wyrazu... czyli to, czego teraz pragnęła. Czy można jeszcze bardziej przegrać z samą sobą? Jeżeli tak, to Lily nie chciała wiedzieć więcej na ten temat. I tak już słyszała w swojej głowie złośliwy głos Snape'a, mówiący "A nie mówiłem, Evans, że to przydatna umiejętność?", co w zupełności jej wystarczało.

Dumbledore pokręcił jedynie głową z dezaprobatą, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie i ponownie już tego dnia powrócił do czytania.

_**- ...Potterowie, zgadza się, ja też o tym słyszałem...**_

_**- ...tak, to ich syn, Harry...**_

A potem zamilkł porażony nagłym zrozumieniem, które starał się zamaskować tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe. Niestety nie na tyle, aby nie zostało to zauważone przez najbardziej dociekliwe osoby w towarzystwie - Minervę, Severusa i Lily. Ich zmarszczone brwi jasno mówiły, iż nieważne jaką wymyśli wymówkę, oni mu nie uwierzą, a jeżeli nawet uda mu się jakoś wywinąć, będą podejrzliwi względem niego przez następne miesiące aż w końcu się nie podda. Lecz czy powiedzenie prawdy naprawdę jest dobrym wyjściem? Czy nie przyczyni się ona do zabicia w nich nadziei? Nie chciał już bardziej ich krzywdzić. Zresztą, jak mógł im tak po prostu powiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie nie przeżyją tej wojny i osierocą dziecko, które tak bardzo kochali?

- Co z nami? O co chodzi? Co z nami i Harrym?! - nerwowe pokrzykiwanie Jamesa sprawiło, że okrutna prawda zstąpiła na wszystkich zgromadzonych prędzej niż Albus by chciał, zapierając im dech w piersiach i boleśnie zaciskając się na gardle niczym imadło.

Powietrze w pomieszczeniu natychmiast zgęstniało i zrobiło się tak ciężkie, a wręcz duszne, że atmosfera także się zmieniła. Dotychczasowa wesołość gdzieś wyparowała, ustępując miejsca czystemu przerażeniu, które odbiło się na twarzach Remusa, Lily i Minervy, podczas gdy James i Syriusz wydawali się być w szoku. Severus z kolei z trudem zniósł bolesny skurcz żołądka, kiedy po ponownym spojrzeniu na Albusa ujrzał w jego oczach bezradność.

- Zaklęcie Fideliusa zostanie przełamane.. - stwierdził w przestrzeń z goryczą. Był zły na Dumbledore'a i miał do tego pełne prawo. W końcu dyrektor dał mu słowo, że Lily nic się nie stanie, że dostanie najlepszą ochronę, jaka istniała. A tą ochroną miało być właśnie Zaklęcie Fideliusa, dotąd najlepsza forma ukrycia się przed niebezpieczeństwem. Coś jednak pójdzie nie tak... zresztą zawsze coś musiało pójść nie tak, jeżeli chodziło o rzeczy, na których naprawdę mu zależało. Najpierw stracił matkę, a teraz podobny los miał spotkać jedyną bliską mu osobę. I to z jego winy. Gdyby tylko Czarny Pan inaczej zinterpretował przepowiednię wszystko mogłoby potoczyć się inaczej, lecz niestety to, co najgorsze zawsze musiało spotkać właśnie jego. Z głową pełną podobnych i jeszcze mroczniejszych myśli, patrzył na swojego mentora, starając się nie wyobrażać sobie martwego ciała Lily w zrujnowanym domu... nie, to było dla Snape'a za dużo. Dlaczego umysł musiał podsunąć mu ten obraz właśnie teraz? I tak po prawdzie, dlaczego w ogóle o tym myślał? Nie powinien tego robić. Jeszcze nie! Nie wtedy, kiedy jeszcze była nadzieja. Cichy głosik w jego głowie jednak nie dał się tak łatwo przekonać i nadal szeptał okrutnie, że się oszukuje, że to nie może się udać, że jest głupcem, skoro sądzi, że odkręci zło, do którego sam się przyczynił.

Minerva najwyraźniej doszła do podobnych wniosków, gdyż wskazała ruchem głowy na książkę i skinęła nią, niemo prosząc w ten sposób dyrektora, aby czytał dalej. Jeżeli istniała szansa na zmianę przyszłości, chciała dowiedzieć się o tym jak najwięcej, by podczas ingerencji w strukturę czasu nie popełnić katastrofalnego błędu.

- _**Pan Dursley zatrzymał się, jakby mu nogi wrosły w chodnik. Poczuł falę lęku. Spojrzał przez ramię na dziwnie ubra nych osobników, jakby chciał ich o coś zagadnąć, ale się rozmyślił. **_- tym razem nikt nawet nie pomyślał o tym, aby mu przerwać, niezależnie od tego jak wielką złość budziło w nich zachowanie tego konkretnego mugola, który bardziej martwił się o swoją reputację niż o życie własnych krewnych. I to, że nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o całej sprawie, bynajmniej nie miało w tym przypadku żadnego znaczenia ani go w żaden sposób nie usprawiedliwiało, bowiem nawet gdyby wiedział nie przejąłby się losem Potterów. - _**Przeszedł pospiesznie przez ulicę, wjechał windą na dzie wiąte piętro, warknął na swoją sekretarkę, żeby mu nikt nie przeszkadzał, złapał za słuchawkę telefonu i już prawie wykręcił numer do domu, kiedy znowu się rozmyślił. Odłożył słuchawkę i zaczął gorączkowo myśleć, szarpiąc wąsy. Nie, nie dajmy się zwariować... W końcu nie ma w tym nic niezwykłego! Mnóstwo ludzi może się nazywać Potter i mieć syna Harry'ego.**_

Absurdalność tego stwierdzenia podziała jak kubeł zimnej wody od razu wybudzając Jamesa i Syriusza z transu, w jakim znajdowali się jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Do tego momentu byli zbyt zszokowani, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć, jednak teraz jakby wstąpiła w nich nowa energia. Remus stwierdził, że to pewnie zasługa adrenaliny, która towarzyszyła uczuciu oburzenia.

- Nie myśl sobie, że Potterowie są tacy pospolici! - zakrzyknął wściekły James, samemu w zasadzie nie wiedząc, dlaczego go to tak ubodło. - W całym Londynie, ba, nawet w całej Wielkiej Brytanii nie znajdziesz innego Pottera, który akurat miałby syna o imieniu Harry! To niemożliwe! Ale czego innego mogłem się spodziewać po mugolu?

- Głupota tego mugola przekracza wszelkie granice! - zawtórował przyjacielowi Black. - Potterowie to stary szanowany ród, a nie liście, które rosną na każdym drzewie! Wątpię, aby ktokolwiek poza tobą, James, nosił nazwisko Potter, a nawet jeśli, to na pewno nie ma ani syna ani tym bardziej nie jest czarodziejem!

- Cieszę się, że już wróciliście do siebie.. - stwierdziła Lily, chowając strach pod delikatnym uśmiechem. - ...mimo iż wasze argumenty są bzdurne i nie mają większego sensu.

- Jak to "nie mają większego sensu"?! - dopiero kiedy już było za późno, Syriusz pomyślał o tym, iż raczej nie powinien krzyczeć na żonę swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. - Przepraszam. Wyjaśnij mi, proszę. - uśmiechnął się niewinnie, mając nadzieję, że pani Potter go nie przeklnie.

- Cóż.. - przeciągnęła troszkę sylabę dla lepszego efektu. - O ile dobrze się orientuję to nie jest to aż tak rzadkie nazwisko. - odpowiadając cały czas przeszukiwała umysł, przez co wyglądała na nieco zamyśloną. - Jest na tyle popularne, aby w samej Anglii znalazł się chociaż jeden Potter. - w tym momencie uśmiechnęła się do niezadowolonego Jamesa.

- Tak, bo świat potrzebuje więcej aroganckich, impertynenckich i zapatrzonych w siebie Potterów, jakby jeden wspaniały James Potter to było zbyt mało. - zgryźliwa uwaga Snape'a zawisła między zebranymi niczym kiepski żart i pewnie zakończyłaby temat, gdyby nie żywiołowa reakcja Syriusza.

- Ach, czyli sugerujesz, że zamiast Potterów powinno być więcej Snape'ów, tak? - prowokował, uśmiechając się przy tym złośliwie. - Przykro mi, że to właśnie ja muszę cię uświadamiać, ale nawet jeden Smarkerus Snape to stanowczo zbyt wiele dla świata!

- Syriuszu! - głosy zarówno Remusa, jak i Lily zbiegły się ze sobą w czasie, wyrażając dokładnie taką samą ilość zdegustowania i pretensji. Wszak obaj mieli przestać się kłócić pod groźbą bolesnej klątwy. Syriusz jednak najwyraźniej zdążył już zapomnieć o tym, dlaczego tyle czasu siedział spokojnie. Albo to właśnie z tego powodu się tak teraz wyrywał. W jego przypadku obie opcje wydawały się równie prawdziwe.

- O co wam znowu chodzi? - mruknął urażony Łapa, szybko jednak tracąc rezon pod wściekłym spojrzeniem Lily.

- Zamilknij po prostu i uspokój się. Przez ciebie profesor Dumbledore nie może dalej czytać! - fuknęła kobieta, cały czas uważnie obserwując swojego męża, który o dziwo nic nie mówił.

Obrażony Syriusz zaplótł ramiona na piersi i zgodnie z życzeniem uspokoił się, jednak zrobił to w tak ostentacyjny sposób, że każdy w pomieszczeniu wiedział, iż tę ciszę zawdzięczają jedynie jego urażonej dumie.

- _**A kiedy zaczął się nad tym zastanawiać, doszedł do wniosku, że nie jest nawet pewny, czy syn jego szwagierki ma na imię Harry. Nigdy go nie widział. Bardzo możliwe, że nazywa się Harvey. Albo Harold.**_

Lily wbrew sobie sapnęła z irytacją. Jakkolwiek się starała, nie mogła przestać dziwić się ignorancji Vernona Dursleya, w duchu ciesząc się, że mały Harry nigdy nie miał okazji go spotkać. Jednocześnie poczuła też jednak uścisk w sercu na myśl, że być może to właśnie on będzie w przyszłości wychowywał jej synka. Nie.. nawet, jeżeli coś im się stanie zadba o to, aby to się nie stało. Jako matka nie mogła do tego dopuścić.

- Jeszcze czego.. - mruknął cicho James, święcie oburzony tą insynuacją. Harvey Potter.. nienienie, też coś. Albo Harold Potter... lepiej, ale mimo wszystko nie nazwałby tak swojego synka. Imię "Harry" pasowało do niego znacznie lepiej niż sztywny "Harold", czy jakiś tam "Harvey".

- _**Nie ma powodu, by niepokoić panią Dursley; każde wspomnienie o siostrze zawsze ją przygnębiało. Nie miał jej tego za złe - ostatecznie, gdyby on miał taką siostrę... Ale mimo wszystko, ci ludzie w pelerynach...**_

- Taką!? TAKĄ!? CZYLI JAKĄ, TY BRUDNY MUGOLU?! - zaczął wściekle James, zbyt zaślepiony furią, by zwrócić uwagę nie tylko na własne słowa, ale też na karcące spojrzenie McGonagall, zdegustowaną jego zachowaniem. - Mówisz o mojej żonie, dupku!

- James! Uspokój się! On cię przecież nie słyszy! - nieważne jak bardzo się starała, głos Lily nie chciał nabrać ostrych tonów, brzmiąc jakoś tak miękko w porównaniu z wcześniejszymi sytuacjami, gdy kogoś uciszała. I jakkolwiek Severusowi nie podobało się to, co podsuwał mu umysł, wiedział, że prawdopodobnie ta drobna zmiana tonu głosu była winą uczucia, jakim rudowłosa darzyła Pottera. Co jak co, ale wiedział on, jak bronić kobiety, a Lily to najwyraźniej strasznie pochlebiało. Aż miał ochotę skrzywić się z niesmakiem, czego oczywiście nie zrobił, nie chcąc w ten sposób zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Tego jeszcze brakowało, aby znowu zaczął się żreć z Potterem albo Blackiem i to w obecności Lily. Nie mówiąc już o tym, iż to, że nie uważa Jamesa za kogoś odpowiedniego dla swojej wieloletniej przyjaciółki, nie powinno wyjść na światło dzienne w taki sposób. Jeszcze mógłby zostać posądzony o darzenie jej jakimś uczuciem, a tego by nie zdzierżył. Jego uczucia były tylko i wyłącznie jego sprawą i nikt nie miał prawa ich znać. Nie po to trzymał ludzi na dystans i nosił niewzruszoną maskę na twarzy, aby afiszować się ze wszystkimi swoimi myślami, a już zwłaszcza tymi o Lily.

- Wiem o tym, Lily, ale po prostu mam tego dość! Ile można słuchać obelg pod adresem własnej żony i nie reagować!?

- To, że sobie pokrzyczysz i tak niczego nie zmieni! Vernon będzie miał o mnie złe zdanie, czy to w książce, czy też w rzeczywistości i choćby sam Merlin zstąpił z nieba, nie zmieni to tego, w jaki sposób o mnie myśli, James! - żachnęła się, aczkolwiek bez zbytniego przekonania. - Zresztą, czy krzyczenie na książkę ma jakiś sens?

- Uważam.. - zaczęła głośno Minerva. - ..że lepiej zrobicie, gdy oboje zakończycie temat i zostawicie jakiekolwiek komentarze na później, ponieważ wątpię, aby pan Dursley przestał obrażać kogokolwiek w najbliższej przyszłości, a już zwłaszcza w tej książce.

Jej mocno zaciśnięte usta wyraźnie świadczyły o tym, iż zakończyła temat i oczekuje, że oboje podporządkują się jej słowom. Co zresztą niechętnie uczynili, jednak tylko Lily tak naprawdę rozumiała bezcelowość ich dyskusji, podczas gdy James poczuł się zwyczajnie urażony. Severusowi także nie podobało się to, w jaki sposób ten konkretny mugol odnosi się do byłej panny Evans, ale w przeciwieństwie do Pottera, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że prawdopodobnie zostanie obrażona jeszcze nie raz i komentowanie tego na dłuższą metę zwyczajnie nie będzie miało sensu.

- Zgadzam się z Minervą. - dodał od siebie niespodziewanie Dumbledore, który dotychczas tylko przysłuchiwał się sprzeczkom. - Vernon Dursley nie przepada ani za czarodziejami, ani za panią Potter, dlatego też pewnie jego zachowanie się nie zmieni. Rozumiem, że może to wam przeszkadzać, jednak krzyczenie i bulwersowanie się, jakkolwiek zrozumiałe, nie będzie miało żadnego wpływu na treść książki, a tylko opóźni jej czytanie. Propozycja Minervy jest bardzo rozsądna i sądzę, że skorzystanie z niej wyjdzie nam wszystkim na zdrowie. - zakończył z uśmiechem, po czym ponownie zagłębił się w treść, nie zwracając już dłużej uwagi na resztę zgromadzenia. - _**Tego popołudnia było mu trochę trudniej skupić się na świdrach, a kiedy o piątej opuszczał firmę, był w takim stanie, że wpadł na kogoś tuż za drzwiami.**_

_**- Przykro mi - mruknął, gdy drobny staruszek, na którego wpadł, zatoczył się i prawie upadł.**_

- No nie wierzę.. - sapnął Syriusz, ale nic poza tym nie powiedział. Inni także milczeli, jednak ich twarze zdradzały jak bardzo zgadzają się z tym stwierdzeniem. Vernon nie był miłą osobą, dlatego też trudno sobie wyobrazić, czy nawet uwierzyć w to, że kogokolwiek tak naprawdę przeprosił i nikt nie miał ku temu żadnych wątpliwości. Black więc jedynie wyraził tę myśl za nich.

- _**Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie, że staruszek ma na sobie fioletową pelerynę. I wcale nie sprawiał wrażenia rozgniewa nego tym, że ktoś o mało co nie powalił go na ziemię. Przeciwnie, na jego twarzy zakwitł szeroki uśmiech i za skrzeczał tak, że przechodnie zaczęli się oglądać:**_

_**- Niech szanownemu panu nie będzie przykro, bo dzisiaj nic nie może zepsuć mi humoru! Ciesz się pan ze mną, bo już nie ma Sam-Wiesz-Kogo! Wszyscy powinni się cieszyć, nawet mugole tacy jak pan! Bo to szczęśliwy, ach, jak szczęśliwy dzień!**_

_**Po czym uściskał pana Dursleya serdecznie i odszedł.**_

Przeczytawszy ten krótki akapit Dumbledore zamilkł, by potoczyć spojrzeniem po zadziwionych i skonsternowanych minach słuchaczy. Minerva wyglądała tak, jakby chciała się oburzyć, ale coś ją przed tym wyraźnie powstrzymywało. Severus bezwiednie zacisnął dłoń na lewym przedramieniu, jakby sprawdzając, czy nadal czuje pod cienką warstwą materiału magię emanującą z Mrocznego Znaku. Remus zamyślił się głęboko, biorąc sobie za punkt honoru zrozumienie, co konkretnie nieznajomy staruszek miał na myśli. James i Syriusz z kolei uśmiechnęli się niepewnie, nie wiedząc zbytnio, jak mają zareagować na wieść o zniknięciu potężnego czarnoksiężnika, podczas gdy Lily... była zbyt przejęta tym, w jaki sposób Sam-Wiesz-Kto zniknął, aby w ogóle myśleć o czymkolwiek. Może to głupie, ale nie podobała jej się ta cała sytuacja. Miała zdecydowanie złe przeczucia w związku z nią i bynajmniej nie pomagało jej to, iż wiedziała, że Voldemort poluje na nich w wiadomym celu. Wizja bliskiej śmierci stawała się przez to aż nazbyt namacalna, a ona mimo wszystko nadal chciała mieć nadzieję. Wbrew wszelkim przepowiedniom pragnęła wierzyć, że nie muszą umierać, więc usilnie odpędzała od siebie podobne myśli. Bezskutecznie.

- Albusie.. jak to zniknął? - spytała w końcu profesor McGonagall targana sprzecznymi odczuciami. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciała znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

- Nie wiem, ale sądzę, że sprawa wyjaśni się, gdy dojdziemy do końca tego rozdziału. - widząc, że kilka osób kiwnęło głową, zgadzając się z nim, powrócił do czytania. - _**Pana Dursleya całkowicie zamurowało. Został uściskany przez zupełnie nieznajomego człowieka! I nazwano go mugolem, cokolwiek miało to znaczyć. Był wstrząśnięty. **_- uśmiechnął się do siebie, oczami wyobraźni widząc już tę scenę. Podobnie zresztą jak dwaj Huncwoci, którzy chyba jako jedyni nie widzieli nic złego w tym, że Voldemort zniknął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Nie mogło stać się przecież nic lepszego, prawda? Remus jednak nie był tego taki pewien. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł się zaniepokojony, zupełnie jakby pozbycie się czarnoksiężnika okupili wielką stratą. To wyjaśniałoby te dziwne rozmowy pomiędzy czarodziejami na ulicy, z tym że jakoś nie chciało mu się wierzyć, iż jego przyjaciołom mogłoby się stać coś złego. Albo raczej nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. - _**Po biegł do samochodu i ruszył w drogę do domu, mając nadzieję, że coś mu się przywidziało, a zdarzyło mu się to po raz pierwszy w życiu, bo nie pochwalał wybujałej wyobraźni.**_

- On to chyba nie ma żadnej radości z życia... - burknął Black, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich osób w pomieszczeniu. - No co?

- Twoje komentarze, Black, są doprawdy bezsensowne. - skomentował Snape chłodnym tonem, z zaskoczeniem zauważając przy tym, że Lily się z nim zgodziła. Nieco podniesiony na duchu postanowił więc kontynuować. - Dlatego mógłbyś z łaski swojej przestać się nimi dzielić. Nie każdy chce słuchać wynurzeń wyliniałego kundla.

- Skoro nikt nie chce słuchać mnie, to tym bardziej nikt nie chce słuchać tego, co TY masz do powiedzenia, Snape. - odwarknął Łapa. - Dlatego proponuję ci się zamknąć. Na wieki. Idź lepiej zatrzasnąć się w swojej trumnie, czy gdzie tam śpi takie dziwadło, jak ty.

- Spokój! - ucięła tę niby kłótnię zniecierpliwiona Minerva, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, kiedy wreszcie ci dwaj przestaną ze sobą walczyć i czy nastąpi to jeszcze w tym stuleciu.

Wyraźnie zaciśnięte usta profesorki ostrzegły Severusa, by nawet nie próbował się odzywać, dlatego też postanowił zatrzymać swoją uwagę dla siebie. Nawet on nie był na tyle głupi, żeby narażać się starej McGonagall, zwłaszcza w zaistniałej sytuacji. Od niedawna bowiem pracowali razem w Hogwarcie i jeżeli kobieta by zechciała mogłaby utrudnić mu życie, a tego bynajmniej nie chciał.

- Nic już nawet nie można wtrącić... - mruczał do siebie cicho Syriusz wyraźnie niepocieszony tym, iż nie miał okazji wyrazić jak bardzo ubolewa nad pozbawionym wesołości życiem Dursleya. W sarkastyczny i całkowicie prześmiewczy sposób, rzecz jasna.

* * *

><p><strong>CDN<strong>

_..._


	4. Rozdział Pierwszy cz III

**AN:** Na początek chciałabym przeprosić za zwłokę. Ustaliłam sobie, że będę publikować zawsze w weekendy w okresie od piątku po południu do niedzieli wieczór, ale tym razem niestety nie wyrobiłam się. Okazało się, że źle podzieliłam rozdział, przez co pisałam i pisałam, a rozdział jak był długi, tak był i wcale go nie ubywało. Postaram się uniknąć podobnego błędu w przyszłości i lepiej zorganizować długość rozdziałów, gdyż ten mógłby pożreć dwa poprzednie niczym przystawkę.

Rozdział dedykuję **hulk12**, który uświadomił mi, że prawdopodobnie będę siedzieć nad całym opowiadaniem do samej śmierci, o ile nie dłużej xD

**PS.** Szukam miłej bety, która odciąży mnie, jeżeli chodzi o sprawdzanie rozdziałów, ponieważ mnie brakuje już na to powoli czasu.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore tymczasem już wyraźnie zmęczony tym, że mu bez przerwy przerywano - a przynajmniej na tyle, żeby się nie złościć - westchnął jedynie cicho i chyba po raz setny tego dnia powrócił do odczytywania rozdziału.<p>

- _**Kiedy wjechał na podjazd przed numerem czwartym, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył - i wcale mu to nie poprawiło nastroju - był bury kot, którego spostrzegł dzisiaj rano. Teraz kot siedział na murku otaczającym ich ogród. Był pewny, że to ten sam kot, bo miał takie same ciemniejsze obwódki wokół oczu.**_

_**- Siooo! - krzyknął pan Dursley.**_

Syriusz parsknął, a potem roześmiał się głośno, dodatkowo sprowokowany przez McGonagall, która posłała mu jedno ze swoich najbardziej zabójczych spojrzeń. Niestety wizja mugola, przeganiającego profesorkę w jej kociej postaci, brutalnie zmiażdżyła autorytet kobiety, całkowicie go przy tym rozbrajając. Jakby na domiar złego wkrótce dołączył do niego ubawiony James i nawet Remus w pewnym momencie zaczął cicho parskać, nie potrafiąc wygrać wewnętrznej bitwy z własną wesołością. Dotknięta do żywego Minerva wprawdzie nic nie zrobiła, jednak jej mina sugerowała, że gdy tylko to wszystko się skończy z przyjemnością przerobi swoich byłych wychowanków na koci żwirek do kuwety pani Noris. A przynajmniej tak jej wyraz twarzy sklasyfikował Severus, w duchu także "podśmiewując się" z kobiety, lecz według niego w bardziej wyrafinowany i dystyngowany sposób. Nieważne jakby to usprawiedliwiał tak czy inaczej fakt pozostawał faktem - Snape bez wątpienia był w tym momencie rozbawiony, chociaż sam przed sobą starał się to definiować jako "satysfakcję", a nie zwykłą wesołość. Nigdy w życiu bowiem by się sam przed sobą nie przyznał, że ma jakiekolwiek poczucie humoru, o zaśmianiu się na głos już nie wspominając.

Albus także się uśmiechnął, lecz zrobił to na tyle skrycie, by nie narazić się na gniew Minervy, którego swoją drogą nie zniósłby. Nauczycielka czasem naprawdę zachowywała się tak, jak sugerowała to jej animagiczna postać, a już zwłaszcza, kiedy była na kogoś wściekła. Chwilami Dumbledore zastanawiał się nawet, kiedy rzuci się na kogoś z pazurami, zapominając o tym, iż aktualnie jest człowiekiem. Według niego znalazłaby się chociaż jedna taka sytuacja, w której była tego nader bliska.

- _**Kot nawet nie drgnął, tylko zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Czy tak się zachowują normalne koty? Pan Durs ley wzdrygnął się i wszedł do domu. Nadal nie zamierzał wspominać o tym wszystkim żonie.**_

Śmiech Syriusza tylko się wzmógł, podczas gdy irytacja McGonagall zbliżała się niebezpiecznie do poziomu krytycznego. Severus zaczął odliczać sekundy do wybuchu, który niewątpliwie miał niedługo nadejść.

- Syriuszu! - syknęła Lily, robiąc przy tym wściekłą minę.

Albo i nie... - stwierdził w myślach Snape, gdy zobaczył, że była panna Evans zamierza właśnie dać Blackowi reprymendę.

- Ekhm...

Śmiech ucichł i wszyscy spojrzeli nieco zdziwieni, ale także zaciekawieni na starego dyrektora, który uśmiechał się do nich tak, jakby zobaczył całą masę przedszkolaków ubabranych tortem. Ani Minervie, ani Severusowi nie spodobał się ten wyraz twarzy. Lily doszła do wniosku, że Albus jest doprawdy szalony, skoro tak na nich patrzy, a Remus westchnął ciężko, zanim trzepnął Syriusza w ramię, by przywrócić go do porządku, gdyż nadal cicho chichotał i parskał, najwyraźniej nie mogąc przestać się śmiać. James na szczęście był bardziej ogarnięty i pohamował się kilka chwil wcześniej - na niego morderczy wzrok McGonagall nadal jeszcze działał, chociaż już nie tak skutecznie jak kiedyś.

- Dziękuję... - po tym oświadczeniu Dumbledore przeniósł wzrok na książkę, by kontynuować. - _**Pani Dursley spędziła normalny, całkiem miły dzień. Podczas obiadu opowiedziała mu o problemach, jakie ma sąsiadka ze swoją córką, i o tym, że Dudley nauczył się nowego słowa („nie chcę!").**_

Zarówno James, jak i Lily w tym momencie wywrócili oczami, sygnalizując w ten sposób, co myślą o metodach wychowawczych państwa Dursley. Rudowłosa jednak dodatkowo musiała powstrzymać się przed skomentowaniem tego na głos w jakiś nie do końca miły sposób. Odkąd tylko zaczęli czytać tę książkę jej dotychczas pacyfistyczny stosunek do Petunii zaczął się stopniowo zmieniać, by w tym momencie osiągnąć poziom "delikatnej antypatii zakrapianej awersją". Świadomość faktu, że prawdopodobnie to ona będzie wychowywać Harry'ego tylko potęgowała ten efekt, a także gniew i niechęć, które już czuła w stosunku do swojej starszej siostry. Była wręcz przekonana, że jej synek nie będzie mógł liczyć na żadne względy, podczas gdy Dudley wyrośnie na rozpieszczonego bachora przez to, że jego rodzice podarują mu wszystko, co tylko zechce.

- _**Pan Dursley starał się zachowywać normalnie. Kiedy w końcu udało im się zapakować Dudleya do łóżeczka, wszedł do saloniku i zdążył na koniec dziennika wieczornego.**_

Prychnięcie od strony Syriusza wyraźnie sugerowało, co sądził na temat domniemanej normalności Vernona, czyli bądź co bądź jej braku. Severus niechętnie zgodził się z nim w tej kwestii, najwyraźniej do spółki z Potterami nie pochwalając sposobu, w jaki Dudley Dursley był wychowywany. On jednak nie miał tak trywialnych pobudek, jak duma rodzica, czy strach o przyszłość własnego dziecka. Nie, on po prostu nie znosił niewychowanych bachorów, do których Dudley niewątpliwie się zaliczał. Minerva zresztą miała podobne zdanie.

_**- I ostatnia wiadomość. Obserwatorzy ptaków donoszą o bardzo dziwnym zachowaniu krajowych sów. Choć normalnie sowy polują w nocy i nie widzi się ich w ciągu dnia, z setek doniesień wynika, że dzisiaj sowy latały we wszystkich kierunkach od samego rana. Specjaliści nie są w stanie wyjaśnić, dlaczego sowy tak nagle zmieniły swoje zwyczaje. - Tu spiker pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. - To bardzo tajemnicza sprawa. A teraz posłuchajmy, co Jim McGuffin ma do powiedzenia o pogodzie. Jim, czy tej nocy zanosi się na jakiś deszcz sów?**_

_**- No cóż, Ted - odpowiedział facet od pogody - nie bardzo się na tym znam, ale wiem, że nie tylko sowy zachowywały się dziś bardzo dziwnie. Dzwonili do mnie telewidzowie z Kentu, Yorkshire i Dundee, mówiąc, że zamiast obiecanego przez mnie deszczu mieli prawdziwą ulewę meteorytów! Może niektórzy wcześniej zaczęli ob chodzić Noc Sztucznych Ogni? Ludzie, to dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu! Ale mogę wam obiecać, że w nocy będzie padało.**_

- Czy to nie czasem pan Tonks? - spytał ciekawie Remus, zerkając na Dumbledore'a, który ze śmiechem potwierdził, podczas gdy McGonagall gotowała się ze złości. Kobieta najwyraźniej nie była zadowolona z tego, że dyrektor przemilczał sprawę sów i meteorytów spadających w biały dzień na oczach tak wielu mugoli.

- Albusie! Nie czas teraz na uprzejme pogawędki! - zakrzyknęła oburzona Minerva. - Sam widzisz, co się dzieje! Czarodzieje są o krok od ujawnienia, a raczej będą, jeżeli to, co jest zapisane w tej książce okaże się prawdą! I dlaczego? Ponieważ Sam-Wiesz-Kto zniknął?! Nikt nawet nie wie, czy na pewno tak się stało! Doprawdy! -sapnęła. - Wątpię, aby tak potężny czarnoksiężnik mógł zwyczajnie zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. - zgromiła wzrokiem swojego rozmówcę, gdy tylko otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, skutecznie powstrzymując w ten sposób starego czarodzieja przed dodaniem czegoś od siebie. - I nie próbuj ich nawet usprawiedliwiać! Gdyby mugole się o nas dowiedzieli.. o nie, nie, nie. Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, do czego mogłoby dojść!

- Ależ droga Minervo, naprawdę myślisz, że pochwalam takie zachowanie? - spytał delikatnie Albus nad wyraz spokojnym głosem, czym sprawił, że profesorka na chwilę zwątpiła w swe oskarżenie. - Także nie podoba mi się to, co robią czarodzieje, ale jak sama wspomniałaś, nie musi to być ani uzasadnione ani pewne. Nadal nie wiemy, jaki wpływ na naszą rzeczywistość ma fakt odczytywania treści tej książki, więc sądzę, że póki co nie powinniśmy zbytnio przejmować się opisywaną w niej przyszłością.

Kobieta zapowietrzyła się na chwilę, hamując gniew, po czym zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i zamilkła. Tak to, co mówił dyrektor miało sens. Jako była posiadaczka Zmieniacza Czasu wiedziała, jakie konsekwencje może mieć ich ingerencja, ale mimo to obawiała się, że jeżeli czegoś nie zrobią to wszystko się spełni. A ona bynajmniej wcale nie chciała nagle znaleźć się w świecie, w którym toczą niekończącą się wojnę z mugolami o dominację. Albus jednak nie obawiał się tego, a był znacznie potężniejszy i bardziej doświadczony. W swoim życiu widział tak wiele, że jakoś trudno było jej uwierzyć w to, że nie rozumiał sytuacji. Ba! Pewnie rozumiał ją znacznie lepiej niż ktokolwiek i dlatego nic nie robił. Chociaż znając Albusa z palącym uczuciem wstydu wątpiła w ten jego spokój. Nie raz przecież bywał zdenerwowany albo zmartwiony, musiał być, mimo iż rzadko kiedy widziała go w takim stanie. Aktorstwo byłoby w tym momencie idealną odpowiedzią, jednak... czy naprawdę potrafiła uwierzyć w to, że w obliczu czegoś takiego oszukiwałby ich? Czy byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego, nawet gdyby mogło oznaczać to ich ewentualną śmierć?

Minerva znała go już dość długo i nigdy nie posądziłaby dyrektora o coś takiego, ale.. wątpliwość pozostała. Severus nie miał natomiast takich problemów. Jako były Śmierciożerca i ślizgon z krwi i kości potrafił doszukać się kłamstwa nawet w najlepszej masce i teraz nie było inaczej. Zauważył, że pomimo zewnętrznego spokoju Dumbledore odczuwał strach. Martwił się o przyszłość zapisaną na kartach tej książki, a mimo to nie skłamał. Najwyraźniej bezgranicznie wierzył w to, co powiedział, albo przynajmniej wierzył, że istnieje taka możliwość na tyle, aby przekonać chociaż część siebie, że to prawda. Snape niestety nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć, chociaż bardzo chciałby zniszczyć tę ulotną nadzieję. Nie należał wszak do ludzi, którzy oszukiwali samych siebie tylko po to, by poczuć się lepiej.

Tym razem jednak odpuścił. Wszyscy potrzebowali siły, a cóż innego mogło im ją dać, jeżeli nie nadzieja? Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Albus niewątpliwie miał rację. Sam fakt, że ta książka pojawiła się w ich czasach mógł zmienić przyszłość, ale niekoniecznie sam przedmiot. Jeżeli ów _przyjaciel_ naprawdę wiedział, co robi, dając im możliwość zajrzenia do niej, musiał wcześniej ją zabezpieczyć przed ewentualnymi zmianami, jakie zapoczątkowała. Gdyby tego nie zrobił nie tylko Severus uznałby go za kompletnego idiotę, ale także skazałby ich na odczytywanie księgi, która zmieniała treść w czasie rzeczywistym, a to niewątpliwie mijałoby się z celem. I jakkolwiek Snape nie ufał do końca umiejętnościom nieznajomego, potrafił dopuścić do siebie myśl, że jednak nie mieli do czynienia z fuszerką jakiegoś niekompetentnego kretyna. Chociaż znając złośliwość losu, nie mógł do końca wykluczyć, że tak właśnie było.

- Skoro już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy... - zaczął raźnie Albus, uważnie obserwując wszystkich w pomieszczeniu. Nikt nie odważył się odezwać ani nawet krótko zaprzeczyć, dlatego też nie zwlekając już dłużej ponownie zagłębił się w słowa powieści. - _**Pan Dursley poczuł się bardzo niepewnie. Meteoryty nad całą Anglią? Sowy latające w biały dzień? Tajemniczy osobnicy w pelerynach? I to szeptanie... szeptanie o Potterach...**_

James wzdrygnął się i skrzywił delikatnie, po czym zerknął na swoją żonę. Czy naprawdę mogło im się coś stać? Czy mogli.. zginąć? Nie... to niemożliwe. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o takiej możliwości. Może i Voldemort polował na nich i musieli się ukrywać, jednak nigdy.. nawet w najśmielszych snach nie pomyślałby, że mogliby zginąć podczas próby pozbycia się go. To, że był potężny jeszcze niczego nie przesądzało! Voldemort to taki sam czarodziej jak on, czy Syriusz, więc ma dokładnie takie same słabości. Pokonanie go z pewnością przysporzy wielu trudności, ale żeby od razu mieli przypłacić to życiem? Niedorzeczność. Tyle czasu jeszcze przed nimi, tyle szczęśliwych chwil i wspomnień. Nie mogli zginąć od tak. Byli Potterami! A przynajmniej on i Harry byli. Co zaś tyczyło się Lily... kochał ją i ufał jej. Wiedział, że oboje razem są potężni, a do tego tak samo uparci. Nie ugięliby się pod żadnym ciężarem. Nie przegraliby, dlatego też miał pewność, że cokolwiek by się nie działo przetrwają tę cholerną wojnę i razem z Harrym wkroczą w nową przyszłość.

- _**Do saloniku weszła pani Dursley, niosąc dwie filiżanki herbaty. Nie, tak nie można. Powinien z nią porozmawiać. Odchrząknął nerwowo.**_

_**- Eee... Petunio, kochanie... nie miałaś ostatnio wiadomości od swojej siostry?**_

_**Jak się spodziewał, pani Dursley spojrzała na niego wzrokiem zdumionego bazyliszka. Zwykle udawali, że nie ma siostry.**_

Lily szybko powstrzymała jakąkolwiek reakcję, kierując ostry wzrok na swojego męża, który już otworzył usta i właśnie miał się oburzyć, ale zrezygnował z tego, gdy zobaczył koniuszek różdżki wycelowany w swoją stronę. Syriusz natomiast profilaktycznie udawał, że niczego złego nie usłyszał, tyle że tak naprawdę robił to tylko dlatego, że czuł na sobie ostry wzrok Lupina. Z trudem opanował wzdrygnięcie, nie chcą dać po sobie poznać, że trochę obawiał się o własną skórę. Nikt przecież nie chciałby mieć do czynienia ze wściekłym wilkołakiem, nawet jeżeli tym wilkołakiem był miły, uprzejmy i zwykle potulny Remus. Remus, który najwyraźniej postanowił połączyć siły z Lily w celu uciszania ich, co z kolei musiało znaczyć, że mieli ich już serdecznie dosyć. A skoro tak, to lepiej ich bardziej nie denerwować. Zgodnie z tą logiką Syriusz uśmiechnął się delikatnie, wzruszył ramionami i oparł wygodnie o oparcie fotela. Nie chciał przecież później leżeć na ziemi, jęcząc z bólu, a to właśnie by robił, gdyby wyprowadził tych dwoje z równowagi i sprowadził na siebie ich gniew.

Dumbledore tymczasem zdawał się niczego nie zauważyć, chociaż i tak każdy wiedział, że było inaczej, gdyż spokojnie kontynuował.

_**- Nie - odpowiedziała ostrym tonem. - Dlaczego pytasz?**_

_**- Dziwne rzeczy były w dzienniku - wymamrotał pan Dursley. - Sowy... spadające gwiazdy... a w mieście widziałem mnóstwo cudacznie poubieranych ludzi...**_

_**- No i co? - warknęła pani Dursley.**_

Severus uśmiechnął się paskudnie. No tak, stara dobra Tunney. Tak samo pokraczna i do bólu nieczarująca, jak kiedyś. Snape pokusiłby się nawet o stwierdzenie, że wcale się nie zmieniła, gdyby nie wiedział, iż z pewnością stała się jeszcze gorsza.

_**- Cóż, tak sobie pomyślałem... może... może to ma coś wspólnego z... no wiesz... jej towarzystwem.**_

McGonagall prychnęła niczym rozjuszona kotka, którą niewątpliwie była. Chyba nadal nie przebolała faktu, że dla tych mugoli jest jedynie "złym towarzystwem" demoralizującym normalnych ludzi, co Albus skwitował jedynie cmoknięciem. Chociaż równie dobrze mógł dyskretnie uraczyć się dropsem i to stąd ta reakcja.

- _**Pani Dursley wessała łyk herbaty przez zaciśnięte wargi. Pan Dursley zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć jej, że słyszał nazwisko „Potter". Uznał, że byłoby to zbyt śmiałe posunięcie. Zamiast tego powiedział, siląc się na obojętność:**_

_**- Ich syn... musi być teraz w wieku Dudleya, prawda?**_

_**- Tak przypuszczam - odpowiedziała sucho pani Dursley.**_

- Tak to z pewnością Petunia. - mruknęła Lily z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach.

_**- Zaraz, jak on ma na imię? Howard, tak?**_

_**- Harry. Obrzydliwe, pospolite imię.**_

W tym momencie coś głośno chrupnęło i zwróciło uwagę wszystkich w jednym kierunku. Okazało się, że to tylko James ze złością kopnął piętą w nogę swojego fotela, siląc się na względny spokój. Lily uśmiechnęła się delikatnie z tego powodu, dumna, że udało mu się pohamować, odsuwając przy tym na bok własną złość. Im obojgu podobało się imię, jakie wybrali dla dziecka i nic, a już zwłaszcza gderanie Petunii nie sprawi, że zmienią zdanie na ten temat. Nie znaczy to jednak, że ich ono nie denerwowało, co swoją drogą było nieco upokarzające. Byli wściekli na Petunię, ale starali się powstrzymać i nie reagować na prowokację jej wyobrażenia z książki. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało cały czas dawali się podpuszczać. Dlatego też nadszedł już chyba najwyższy czas, by uświadomić sobie, że tak naprawdę Tunney znajdowała się daleko stąd, a księga wcale nie starała się ich celowo wytrącić z równowagi i zacząć ignorować każdą obelgę pod swoim adresem.

_**- Och, tak... - mruknął pan Dursley, a serce w nim zamarło. - Tak, zgadzam się z tobą całkowicie.**_

_**Poszli na górę i więcej już o tym nie wspominał. Kiedy pani Dursley zamknęła się w łazience, pan Dursley podkradł się do okna sypialni i zerknął na ogród przed domem. Kot wciąż tam siedział. **_- w tym momencie Albus zerknął przelotnie na Minervę, która widząc to, prychnęła cicho. Najwyraźniej oboje już wiedzieli na czyją prośbę obserwowała rodzinę Dursleyów. - _**Wpatrywał się w Privet Drive, jakby na coś czekał. Czyżby miał halucynacje? I czy może to mieć coś wspólnego z Potterami? Bo gdyby tak... gdyby się okazało, że są spokrewnieni z jakimiś... Nie, tego by chyba nie zniósł.**_

Ktoś sarknął z niesmakiem i prawdopodobnie tym kimś był Severus, jednak Lily nie mogła być tego pewna, ponieważ od jakiegoś czasu bardziej skupiała się na własnych myślach i słuchaniu niż na innych osobach, znajdujących się w salonie. To, co do tej pory wywnioskowała nie podobało jej się, jednak nie mogła nic z tym zrobić w tej chwili. Ale jeżeli... - obiecała sobie - ...jeżeli dostanie kiedyś szansę by zmienić tę chorą przyszłość, zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, żeby nie dopuścić do takiej sytuacji.

- _**Położyli się do łóżka. Pani Dursley szybko zasnęła, ale pan Dursley leżał i rozmyślał o tym wszystkim. W końcu doszedł do wniosku, że nawet gdyby Potterowie mieli z tym coś wspólnego, nie było powodu, by niepokoili jego i panią Dursley. Dobrze wiedzieli, co on i Petunia myślą o nich i o ludziach ich pokroju...**_

- Och tak, wiemy to aż za dobrze.. - warknął James, przyrzekając sobie solennie, że gdy spotka ich ponownie urządzi im takie przedstawienie, że się nie pozbierają.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl! - ostrzegła Lily, groźnie mrużąc oczy. James czasami żałował, że znała go na tyle dobrze, by domyślić się, co planował zrobić. Ale z drugiej strony, dzięki temu byli tak zgranym duetem, więc chyba nie powinien narzekać. Zawsze przecież mógł poprosić Syriusza o drobną przysługę. On nigdy by mu nie odmówił.

- Dobrze, już dobrze. - odparł pokornie i uniósł dłonie do góry, poddając się. W myślach natomiast cieszył się, że ma takiego przyjaciela jak Black, który z chęcią wytnie numer zamiast niego. Lily oczywiście zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, jednak w tym momencie udała sama przed sobą, że wcale tego nie wie, gdyż gdzieś w środku także pragnęła utrzeć nosa swojej siostrze i jej mężowi. Dlatego lepiej by było, gdyby zajął się tym ktoś inny, by później mogła bezczelnie udawać, iż nie ma pojęcia, o co Petunia ją oskarża.

- _**Trudno sobie wyobrazić, w jaki sposób on i Petunia mogliby zostać wplątani w coś, do czego może dojść... Poczuł ulgę, ziewnął i przewrócił się na bok. Nie, nas to nie może dotyczyć...**_

Po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się zbiorowy jęk, który zagłuszył złośliwe prychnięcie Severusa oraz chichot Dumbledore'a. Minerva siedząca obok dyrektora jednak doskonale go słyszała, dlatego też bez ogródek łypnęła na niego spode łba, nie mogąc pojąć cóż takiego śmiesznego Albus widzi w tej sytuacji. Snape z kolei uznał, iż stary czarodziej jest zwyczajnie złośliwy, co niezbyt odbiegało od jego wyobrażenia Gryfonów. W końcu Minerva także potrafiła taka być, więc w sumie można by uznać tę cechę za tożsamą dla teraźniejszych i byłych uczniów domu lwa. Szkoda tylko, że nie potrafili być tak subtelni i pomysłowi jak Ślizgoni. Zaoszczędziliby mu tym nerwów i może nawet polubiłby ich.. chociaż trochę.

- No naprawdę! - mruczał głośno Syriusz. - Czy mugole w ogóle nie myślą? W ten sposób tylko uczynił swoje i nasze życie gorszym!

- Swoje i nasze? Chyba raczej życie mojego syna, Syri! - syknęła Lily.

- Lily ma rację, Syriuszu. To Harry tutaj najbardziej ucierpi, a nie ty. - dodał Remus, uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki.

- Wiem o tym! Ale mimo wszystko.. ehh! Mógł pomyśleć coś innego! Czy mugole naprawdę nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego, że lepiej nie wypowiadać takich słów w myślach, bo może się to źle dla nich skończyć? - przeczesał swoje długie ciemne włosy, po czym przeniósł wzrok z Lupina na Lily. - Sam sprowadził na siebie nieszczęście!

- Nazywasz MOJEGO SYNA nieszczęściem!? - głos Lily zadrżał delikatnie, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

- Nie! Nie! Źle mnie zrozumiałaś! - zamachał przed sobą dłońmi w obronnym geście.

- Mnie się wydaje, Syri, że nie tylko Vernon ma problem z "rzeczami, których lepiej nie mówić, ani nie myśleć". - parsknął James, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na oburzenie Blacka.

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Bardzo zabawne, Jimmy! Bawi cię to? - jego chmurny wyraz twarzy sprawił, że nawet Lily uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, zapominając o swojej złości.

- Żebyś wiedział, jak bardzo! - zaśmiał się Potter, czym sprawił, że Black ponownie tego dnia zaplótł ramiona na piersi i zapadł się w fotelu obrażony. - Heej, Łapciu. Nie denerwuj się... - Syriusz tylko popatrzył na niego wzrokiem głodnego bazyliszka.

Remus i James zaśmiali się, podczas gdy Lily próbowała opanować się na tyle, by do nich nie dołączyć. Obrażony Syriusz bywał zabawny i dość słodki. Jak mały psiak, któremu ktoś zabrał ulubioną piszczałkę.

- _**Jak bardzo się mylił!**_ - niemal krzyknął Albus, nadal ubawiony naiwnością Vernona, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich słuchaczy. - _**Pan Dursley zapadł w niezbyt zresztą spokojny sen, ale kot na murku nie okazywał najmniejszych oznak senności. Siedział tam, nieruchomy jak posąg, z oczami utkwionymi w dalekim końcu Privet Drive. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy w sąsiedniej uliczce trzasnęły drzwi samochodu, ani kiedy dwie sowy prze leciały mu nad głową. Nie poruszył się aż do północy.**_ - przerwał, by spojrzeć na profesor McGonagall. - Minervo, nie sądzisz, że trochę zbyt poważnie traktujesz swoje zadanie?

- Albusie, nie zadawaj proszę tak trywialnych pytań, skoro znasz na nie odpowiedź. Oboje wiemy, kto mi je zlecił, dlatego jestem pewna, iż zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie wykonałabym źle misji, którą byś mi powierzył. - ton jej głosu wyraźnie sugerował, za jak bardzo bezcelową uważa uwagę swojego przełożonego.

- Och, nigdy w to nie wątpiłem. - uśmiechnął się, starając się udobruchać nauczycielkę, co ona skwitowała delikatnym prychnięciem.

- Mam taką nadzieję.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową, cały czas się przy tym uśmiechając i powrócił do czytania, nie zawracając sobie już dłużej głowy słownymi żarcikami.

- _**Na rogu, który z taką uwagą obserwował kot, pojawił się jakiś człowiek. Pojawił się tak nagle i bezszelestnie, iż można było pomyśleć, że wyrósł spod ziemi. Ogon kota drgnął, a oczy mu się zwęziły.**_

- Nie wiem, kim ten ktoś jest, ale już mu współczuję. - szepnął konspiracyjnie James. Syriusz uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. - Profesor McGonagall najwyraźniej ma ochotę wbić w niego pazury i-...

- Panie Potter! - oburzenie Minervy tylko jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło dwóch Huncwotów. - Panie Lupin, chyba już najwyższy czas, by rzucić na tych dwóch Silencio. - dodała, uśmiechając się przy tym złośliwie.

- Tak, też tak myślę. - odparł rozbawiony Remus, po czym wycelował w nich różdżką.

- Hej! Nie zgadzam się! To wszystko wina Jamesa! - zakrzyknął urażony Łapa. - Remi! Przecież byłem cicho, nie rzucaj na mnie tego zaklęcia!

Mina skrzywdzonego szczeniaczka chyba podziałała na Lupina, bo przeniósł koniec różdżki na Pottera, na którego twarzy odbiło się udawane przerażenie.

- Nie, Remi! Będę już spokojny! Nie odezwę się do końca rozdziału! Obiecuję! Na Merlina, obiecuję! I niech mnie piorun strzeli, jeżeli kłamię! - bronił się, robiąc przy tym z tego taki teatr, że Lily nie wytrzymała i ryknęła śmiechem.

Remus natomiast westchnął cicho i opuścił różdżkę pokonany.

- Przepraszam, pani profesor. - posłał jej przepraszający uśmiech.

- W porządku, panie Lupin. Z tymi dwoma nawet sam Merlin miałby urwanie głowy, więc proszę się nie martwić.

Lunatyk skinął głową, zadowolony, a James zgodnie z obietnicą zamilkł, chociaż głupawy uśmiech wciąż nie schodził mu z twarzy. Przez ten wyraz twarzy irytacja Severusa niebezpiecznie rosła, dlatego profilaktycznie postanowił zignorować obecność Pottera, by nie doprowadzić do kolejnej kłótni. Przybyli tu w końcu w zupełnie innym celu, a on bynajmniej nie zamierzał być tym, przez którego nie dowiedzą się tego, czego powinni.

- _**Jeszcze nigdy ktoś taki nie pojawił się na Privet Drive. Był to wysoki, chudy mężczyzna, bardzo stary, sądząc po brodzie i srebrnych włosach, które opadały mu aż do pasa. Miał na sobie sięgający ziemi purpurowy płaszcz i długie buty na wysokim obcasie. Zza połówek okularów błyskały jasne, niebieskie oczy, a bardzo długi i zakrzywiony nos sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był złamany w przy najmniej dwóch miejscach. Nazywał się Albus Dumbledore.**_ - dyrektor zaśmiał się serdecznie, ku konsternacji Severusa, co nie uszło uwadze McGonagall. Nieco rozbawiona stwierdziła, że jeszcze minie trochę czasu, zanim Snape przyzwyczai się do dziwaczności ich wspólnego przełożonego.

- Mogłam się tego spodziewać. - westchnęła, ale poza tym nic więcej nie powiedziała.

Reszta w przeciwieństwie do Minervy nie skomentowała zachowania starego czarodzieja, chociaż w środku uśmiechali sie pobłażliwie. Dumbledore natomiast bardziej wesoły i beztroski niż kiedykolwiek kontynuował. Czytanie o samym sobie najwyraźniej musiało obudzić w nim fascynację z czasów dzieciństwa, bo błyszczącymi radośnie oczami wpatrywał się w tekst niczym zaczarowany.

- _**Albus Dumbledore zdawał się nie mieć zielonego pojęcia o tym, że właśnie przybył na ulicę, na której to wszystko - od jego nazwiska po dziwaczne buty - było bardzo źle widziane.**_ Och, jestem pewien, że zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę. - mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do nich, lecz na tyle głośno, że każdy go usłyszał. - _**Z zapałem grzebał w płaszczu, najwyraźniej czegoś szukając. Nie zdawał sobie też sprawy z tego, że od dłuższego czasu jest obserwowany, aż nagle podniósł głowę i zobaczył kota, który wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z dru giego końca uliczki. Zacmokał i mruknął:**_

_**- Mogłem się tego spodziewać.**_ - zaśmiał się. - Ach, Minervo, jesteśmy do siebie tak podobni. - pokręcił głową i zerknął na podwładną, oczekując jakiejś reakcji.

Kobieta jednak postanowiła tego nie komentować, co paradoksalnie jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło dyrektora. Ta słynna powaga profesor Transmutacji. Jak mógł o niej zapomnieć?

- _**Znalazł to, czego szukał, w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Wyglądało jak srebrna zapalniczka. Otworzył to, uniósł i pstryknął. Najbliższa latarnia zgasła z lekkim trzaskiem.**_

Syriusz słysząc to niemal zerwał się z fotela.

- Co to jest? - spytał podekscytowany, wpatrując się uważnie w Dumbledore'a.

Każdy, kto go wystarczająco dobrze znał, wiedział, że Łapa miał słabość do podobnych wynalazków, na co dowodem był jego mugolski motor, który w większości sam przerobił, czyniąc z niego magicznie i jedyne w swoim rodzaju cacko. Trochę dziwaczne upodobanie, jak na kogoś pochodzącego z rodziny czystokrwistej, jednak nie aż tak odosobnione. Artur Weasley także kochał mugolskie wynalazki, chociaż w przeciwieństwie do Syriusza nie starał się na nich eksperymentować. On je raczej kolekcjonował.

- To wygaszacz. - odparł uprzejmie Dumbledore. - Niestety istnieje tylko jeden taki egzemplarz i należy do mnie.

- Sam go pan zrobił? - ciągnął dalej Syriusz, nawet nie ukrywając tego, pod jak dużym wrażeniem był.

- Tak, to moje dzieło, dlatego tym bardziej cenny. Pewnie niejeden czarodziej chciałby zdobyć coś, co stworzyłem, chociaż nie mogę być tego pewnym. - uśmiech Albusa przeczył jednak jakiejkolwiek skromności.

Przypomniał on przy okazji wszystkim, że Dumbledore jest potężnym czarodziejem, który na dodatek doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego faktu. A jakby tego było mało, paradoksalnie wydawał się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny, kiedy zachowywał się niczym ekscentryczny podstarzały dziadek, ponieważ skutecznie odwracał w ten sposób uwagę od tego, jakim zagrożeniem mógłby się stać. Pomimo sędziwego wieku nadal posiadał wystarczająco moc i umiejętności, by zaleźć za skórę temu, komu chciał. Dlaczego więc nie mógł pokonać Voldemorta? Na co czekał? Severus nie raz zadawał sobie to pytanie, jednak nigdy nie znalazł na nie wystarczająco satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi.

- _**Pstryknął znowu - następna latarnia mrugnęła i zgasła. Pstrykał wygaszaczem dwanaście razy, aż jedynymi światłami na ulicy pozostały dwa maleńkie punkciki - oczy obserwującego go kota.**_

Syriusz w tym momencie przeszedł samego siebie i pokazał na migi słowo "uciekaj" w tak komiczny sposób, że James, Remus i Lily zaśmiali się. Minervie jednak nie było do śmiechu. A przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy wszyscy śmiali się z niej, dlatego też czym prędzej odwróciła sytuację i sprawiła, że na kanapie zamiast młodego Blacka, siedział czarny pies, któremu z satysfakcją doprawiła obrożę z imieniem i smycz. Łapa oczywiście, jako animag natychmiast się odmienił. Problem zaczął się w chwili, gdy okazało się, że dodatki wcale nie zniknęły, przez co prezentował się dość dziwacznie. Syriusz Black z obrożą z własnym imieniem na szyi rzeczywiście stanowił dość niecodzienny widok.

- Wiesz co? Pasuje ci. - skomentował James, po czym ryknął śmiechem.

- Tak, śmiało, śmiej się. Zobaczymy, co powiesz, gdy to ty zostaniesz przerobiony na wiszące na ścianie trofeum. - odparł zgryźliwie Black, skutecznie uciszając przyjaciela.

- Nie obiecałeś czasem, że będziesz cicho do końca rozdziału, James? - spytała uprzejmie Lily, dobijając tym Pottera jeszcze bardziej.

- Czekam z utęsknieniem na ten grom, który miał cię "popieścić". - mruknął Snape prowokująco.

James jak to James zareagował natychmiast, posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie, jednak nic więcej ponad to nie zrobił, najwyraźniej zamierzając pozostać cicho, tak jak zapowiedział. Mimo wszystko Lily była z niego dumna. Rzadko kiedy udawało mu się nie odszczeknąć czegoś Severusowi, więc każdą taką chwilę traktowała jako osobisty sukces. Szkolenie w końcu zaczęło przynosić jakieś efekty.

- _**Gdyby ktoś wyjrzał teraz przez okno - nawet gdyby to była pani Dursley - nie byłby w stanie dostrzec, co się dzieje na ulicy. Dumbledore wsunął wygaszacz za pazuchę i ruszył w kierunku numeru czwartego, gdzie przysiadł na murku obok kota. Nie spojrzał na niego, ale po chwili przemówił:**_

_**- Co za spotkanie, profesor McGonagall!**_

- Albusie, doprawdy, nawet w książce nie potrafisz darować sobie tej przesadnej i kompletnie niepotrzebnej uprzejmości. - westchnęła Minerva.

- Staram się być uprzejmym dla każdego w każdej możliwej sytuacji. - odparł tylko beztrosko, jakby to, co powiedział było oczywiste, po czym zaczął czytać dalej. - _**Odwrócił głowę, by uśmiechnąć się do burego kota, ale ten gdzieś zniknął. Zamiast tego uśmiechał się do nieco srogo wyglądającej kobiety w prostokątnych okularach, których kształt był identyczny z ciemnymi obwódkami wokół oczu kota. Ona też miała na sobie długi płaszcz, tyle że szmaragdowy. Czarne włosy upięła w ciasny, bułeczkowaty kok. Wyglądała na bardzo wzburzoną.**_

- I z pewnością taka byłam. - dodała, czując potrzebę uzupełnienia przedstawionej myśli.

Dumbledore nie zwróciwszy na to większej uwagi, kontynuował:

_**- Skąd pan wiedział, że to ja? - zapytała.**_

_**- Ależ, droga pani profesor, nigdy nie widziałem kota, który by siedział tak sztywno.**_

Wszyscy trzej Huncwoci uśmiechnęli się, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Lily zresztą także nie potrafiła się powstrzymać i chyba tylko jej reakcja uratowała resztę przed kolejnym pokazem zaawansowanej transmutacji w wykonaniu profesor McGonagall.

_**- Sam by pan zesztywniał, gdyby panu przyszło sie dzieć na murze przez cały dzień - odpowiedziała profesor McGonagall.**_

_**- Cały dzień? I w ogóle pani nie świętowała? Idąc tutaj, musiałem wpaść na chyba z tuzin biesiad i przyjęć. - Profesor McGonagall prychnęła ze złością.**_

_**- Och, tak, wiem, wszyscy świętują. Można by pomyśleć, że powinni być trochę ostrożniejsi, ale nie... Nawet mugole zauważyli, że coś się święci. Mówili o tym w wieczornych wiadomościach. - Wskazała podbródkiem ciem ne okna salonu państwa Dursleyów. - Sama słyszałam. Stada sów... spadające gwiazdy... Nie są aż takimi głupca mi. Muszą coś zauważyć. Spadające gwiazdy w Kencie! Mogę się założyć, że to sprawka Dedalusa Diggle. Nigdy nie odznaczał się rozsądkiem.**_

Albus zagapił się na McGonagall, kiedy na jej twarzy wykwitł rumieniec wstydu - zjawisko tak rzadkie, że nawet Severus czuł się zaskoczony, widząc je na własne oczy. Huncwoci natomiast zwyczajnie zaniemówili, gdyż nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli podobnej reakcji u swojej opiekunki domu. To było dla nich zbyt zaskakujące.

- Nigdy nie posądziłbym cię o taką uszczypliwość, droga Minervo. - skomentował w końcu Dumbledore.

- Tak samo jak ja nigdy nie posądziłabym Dedalusa o taka głupotę. Jak widzisz wszystko jest możliwe. - stwierdziła sucho profesor Transmutacji, gdy zapanowała już nad sobą.

- Hmmm... zawsze wydawał się aż nazbyt entuzjastyczny, ale to raczej dobra cecha.

Tymi słowami Albus najwyraźniej zakończył temat, ponieważ ponownie przeniósł całą swoją uwagę na czytany tekst.

_**- Trudno mieć do niego pretensję - stwierdził łagodnie Dumbledore. - W końcu przez całe jedenaście lat niewiele mieliśmy okazji do świętowania.**_

_**- Wiem - powiedziała ze złością profesor McGonagall. - To jednak nie powód, żeby całkowicie tracić głowę. Ludzie nie zachowują najmniejszej ostrożności, łażą po ulicach w biały dzień, nawet nie raczą się przebrać w stroje mugoli, wymieniają pogłoski.**_

_**Spojrzała na Dumbledore'a z ukosa, jakby oczekiwała, że coś na to powie, ale milczał, więc ciągnęła dalej:**_

_**- Tego tylko brakuje, żeby w tym samym dniu, w którym w końcu zniknął Sam-Wiesz-Kto, mugole dowiedzieli się o nas wszystkich. Dumbledore, mam nadzieję, że on naprawdę zniknął, co?**_

_**- Na to wszystko wskazuje - odpowiedział Dumbledore. - Mamy za co być wdzięczni. Może ma pani ocho tę na cytrynowego dropsa?**_

- Och, doprawdy! Albusie, czy ty nigdy się nie zmienisz? - spytała zirytowana Minerva, oburzona nagłą zmianą tematu. - Czym takim są te dropsy, że częstowanie nimi jest ważniejsze od kontynuowania rozmowy!?

- To takie cukierki mugoli o smaku cytrynowym.

- W takim razie nie są czymś na tyle ważnym, by zawracać mi nimi głowę. - fuknęła zła.

- Spokojnie, Minervo. Jak mniemam chciałem być uprzejmy.

Spojrzenie, które posłała mu kobieta szybko zniechęciło Albusa do dalszego tłumaczenia się. Wiedział, że już przegrał i będzie później bardzo tego żałował.

_**- Na co?**_

_**- Na cytrynowego dropsa. To takie cukierki mugoli, które bardzo lubię.**_

_**- Nie, dziękuję - odpowiedziała chłodno profesor McGonagall, jakby chciała podkreślić, że nie jest to odpowiedni moment na cytrynowe dropsy. - Jak mówię, nawet jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto rzeczywiście zniknął...**_

_**- Droga pani profesor, czy taka rozsądna osoba jak pani nie mogłaby dać sobie spokoju z tą dziecinadą? Przez jedenaście lat walczyłem z tym bzdurnym „Sam-Wiesz-Kto", próbując ludzi nakłonić, by używali jego właściwego nazwiska: Voldemort. - Profesor McGonagall wzdrygnęła się, ale Dumbledore, który akurat usiłował odkleić z rolki dwa dropsy, zdawał się tego nie zauważyć. - To wszystko staje się takie mętne, kiedy wciąż mówimy „Sam-Wiesz-Kto". Nigdy nie widziałem powodu, by bać się wypowiedzenia prawdziwego nazwiska Voldemorta.**_

Zarówno Severus jak i Minerva wzdrygnęli się, a następnie skrzywili, podczas gdy inni pokiwali głowami zgadzając się z Dumbledorem. Snape zdecydowanie nie znosił, gdy ktoś wypowiadał prawdziwe nazwisko Czarnego Pana i sam wolał tego nie robić, zupełnie jakby mogło ono sprowadzić jakieś nieszczęście. McGonagall natomiast czuła się zdecydowanie zbyt słaba magicznie i psychicznie, by bez strachu o własne życie nazywać rzecz po imieniu. Jakkolwiek głupie by to nie było i jak bardzo nie kłóciłoby się to z jej przekonaniami, nadal nie miała na tyle odwagi, by zmienić to stare przyzwyczajenie.

_**- Wiem - powiedziała profesor McGonagall tonem, w którym irytacja mieszała się z podziwem. - Ale pan to co innego. Każdy wie, że jest pan jedyną osobą, której boi się Sam-Wie... no, niech już będzie... Voldemort. **_- korzystając z okazji Albus uśmiechnął się do zdziwionej kobiety, jakby już od dawna wiedział, że prędzej czy później Minerva się przełamie.

_**- Pochlebia mi pani - rzekł spokojnie Dumbledore. - Voldemort ma do dyspozycji moce, jakich ja nigdy nie będę miał.**_

_**- Bo pan jest... no... zbyt szlachetny, by się nimi po sługiwać.**_

_**- Wielkie szczęście, że jest ciemno. Nie zarumieniłem się tak od czasu, kiedy pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że podobają się jej moje nauszniki.**_

Określenie reakcji zebranych jako "niedowierzanie" byłoby w tym momencie dużym niedopowiedzeniem. Oczy Syriusza wielkością dorównywały galeonom, kiedy jego myśli pognały w bardzo złym kierunku. Jamesowi na szczęście w porę udało się je powstrzymać zanim przekroczyły granicę przyzwoitości i miał się o wiele lepiej niż Black, który już od dobrej chwili chyba miał przed oczami domniemany związek dyrektora i pielęgniarki, gdyż robił się coraz bardziej zielony na twarzy. Romans dwójki podstarzałych czarodziejów nie był tym, co chciał w swoim życiu zobaczyć chociaż raz.. co innego dwóch młodych czarownic. Takim obrazkiem z pewnością by nie pogardził. Dzięki Merlinowi ta ulotna myśl pomogła mu się pozbierać i opanować mdłości, dzięki czemu oszczędził wszystkim nieprzyjemnego widoku.

- _**Profesor McGonagall rzuciła na niego ostre spojrzenie i powiedziała:**_

_**- Sowy to nic w porównaniu z pogłoskami, jakie wszędzie krążą. Wie pan, o czym wszyscy mówią? O przyczynie jego nagłego zniknięcia? O tym, co go w końcu powstrzymało?**_

Severus niestety wiedział. Co więcej potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić reakcję Lily, która tylko potęgowała to przytłaczające poczucie winy, jakie towarzyszyło mu od miesiąca. Często zastanawiał się, co by go spotkało, gdyby kiedykolwiek rudowłosa dowiedziała się o przepowiedni oraz o tym, kto przekazał ją Czarnemu Panu. Z pewnością znienawidziłaby go i zrobiłaby mu rzeczy, o których nawet nie chciał myśleć. Jednak to nie bólu tak naprawdę się obawiał, lecz tych oczu patrzących na niego jak na zdrajcę. Już raz widział to spojrzenie, kiedy powiedział jej, że zamierza przyłączyć się do Śmierciożerców i nie chciał nigdy ponownie go ujrzeć. Paradoksalnie sprawiało mu ono znacznie gorszy ból niż zaklęcie Cruciatus. Cierpienie jakie przez nie odczuwał, mógł tylko przyrównać do chwili, w której otrzymał Mroczny Znak. Ból, jaki wtedy czuł był niemal tak samo koszmarny. Nigdy nie wybaczył sobie tego, co zrobił. Nie mógł. Nie zasługiwał na wybaczenie i nie oczekiwał, że Lily kiedykolwiek mu je ofiaruje. To, że siedzieli teraz w jednym pomieszczeniu mógłby nazwać cudem, gdyby nie wiedział, że nim nie było. Lily wybrała inny świat. Miejsce, do którego on nie miał szansy należeć, ponieważ popełnił katastrofalny w skutkach błąd. Nigdy nie zmaże tej skazy. Nigdy się od tego nie uwolni. Na zawsze pozostanie mrocznym czarodziejem, byłym sługą Voldemorta oraz zgorzkniałym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nic innego mu już nie pozostało.

- _**Wyglądało na to, że profesor McGonagall poruszyła wreszcie temat, o którym bardzo chciała podyskutować, a był to prawdziwy powód, dla którego czekała na niego na zimnym, twardym murze przez cały dzień. W każdym razie do tej chwili ani jako kot, ani jako kobieta nie utkwiła w Albusie Dumbledore tak świdrującego spojrzenia, jak teraz. Było oczywiste, że cokolwiek mówili „wszyscy", nie zamierzała w to uwierzyć, póki Dumbledore nie powie jej, że to prawda. Lecz Dumbledore odkleił sobie jeszcze jedne go dropsa i milczał.**_

_**- A mówią - naciskała profesor McGonagall - że zeszłej nocy Voldemort pojawił się w Dolinie Godrika. Chciał odnaleźć Potterów. Krążą pogłoski, że Lily i James Potter... że oni... nie żyją.**_

Powietrze momentalnie stało się chłodne niczym polarna bryza, obniżając temperaturę w pomieszczeniu o kilka stopni. Lily nawet nie wiedząc kiedy wstrzymała oddech, który teraz z drżeniem wypuściła. Severus z konsternacją odnotował, że bardzo starała się powstrzymać wzbierające łzy.

- A więc to prawda.. - jej przytłumiony głos zabrzmiał w otaczającej ich ciszy nienaturalnie głośno. - U-umarliśmy.. znaczy.. umrzemy. - poprawiła się zanim pierwsze łzy spłynęły jej po twarzy. To było dla niej zbyt wiele.

Dotąd skamieniały James słysząc szloch natychmiast wstał i przesiadł się na miejsce obok, żony by ją przytulić i pocieszyć.

- Liluś, skarbie. Nie wszystko jeszcze stracone. To się jeszcze nie wydarzyło.. - mruczał do niej cicho, uspokajającym głosem, jednak bez skutku. Lily nadal cicho płakała.

Syriusz i Remus po chwili także wstali i usiedli blisko przyjaciółki, mając nadzieję, że we trzech uda im się ja jakoś uspokoić. Jednak kiedy płacz nie ustawał, wszyscy spojrzeli z nadzieją nas Dumbledore'a, a ten z kolei na Severusa, który zacisnął dłoń w bezsilnej złości na samego siebie. Czy naprawdę był aż tak bezużyteczny? Osoba, na której tak bardzo mu zależało cierpiała, a on.. nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Dlaczego więc dyrektor patrzył akurat na niego? Wiedział przecież chyba lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, jak bardzo był beznadziejny w pocieszaniu. To, że komuś współczuł jeszcze nie oznaczało, że potrafił mu pomóc! Jakby w odpowiedzi na tą myśl, nagle uświadomił sobie, że mimo wszystko jest coś, co mógłby zrobić. Podekscytowany tym odkryciem wstał i zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie, a kiedy znalazł wreszcie to, czego szukał, podszedł do zapłakanej Lily i zmusił ją do przełknięcia lepkiego płynu.

- Eliksir Uspokajający. - wyjaśnił, czując na sobie nieprzychylny wzrok Blacka i Pottera. - Nic więcej nie mogę dla niej zrobić.

Po tej deklaracji natychmiast wrócił na swoje miejsce, z daleka obserwując, jak Lily powoli się uspokaja. Wszyscy trzej Huncwoci nie zamierzali jednak tak od razu zostawić jej samej sobie i odsunęli się dopiero, gdy upewnili się, że wszystko jest już w porządku. Najbardziej z powrotem na swoje miejsce ociągał się James, widocznie nadal zmartwiony. Lily zwykle nie reagowała w taki sposób, dlatego też nie było nic dziwnego w tym, iż czuł się delikatnie rzecz ujmując zaniepokojony.

- Dziękuję.. - uśmiechnęła się w końcu delikatnie, wycierając policzki ofiarowaną przez Remusa chusteczką. - Przepraszam za to. Sama nie wiem, dlaczego tak zareagowałam.

- Och, ależ nic się nie stało. - odparł łagodnie Albus. - Jestem pewien, że nie tylko panią to wstrząsnęło. Ja sam czuję się co najmniej zmartwiony tą sytuacją, więc proszę się tym nie przejmować.

- Dobrze.. - kiwnęła głową, po czym spojrzała na niego z niepewną miną. - Myśli pan dyrektorze, że można temu zapobiec?

Dumbledore zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem, podczas gdy inni wpatrywali się w niego w niemym oczekiwaniu.

- Myślę, że to bardziej niż możliwe. - stwierdził w końcu. - Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, co do motywów osoby, która nam ja przysłała, a wręcz jestem pewien, iż zrobiła to, ponieważ pragnęła, abyśmy zmienili przyszłość i ocalili tyli, ilu zdołamy.

Ostatnie słowo bardziej niż inne przykuło uwagę Severusa, budząc w nim podejrzliwość. Czyżby Albus mimo wszystko obawiał się, że nie uda im się zapobiec śmierci Potterów? A może, wiedział, że NIE MOŻNA jej zapobiec? Zaniepokojony własnymi przypuszczeniami popatrzył jeszcze raz na poczciwego dyrektora, szukając w jego postawie potwierdzenia, a kiedy go nie znalazł pomyślał jedynie - Albusie, w co ty grasz? - po czym zacisnął dłonie na kolanach, obiecując sobie, że znajdzie sposób. Bez względu na cenę zamierzał ocalić Lily, nawet jeżeli miałby to przypłacić własnym życiem.

- Dziękuję, dyrektorze. - uśmiechnęła się Lily. - Proszę czytać dalej. Obiecuję, że to już więcej się nie powtórzy.

Dumbledore skinął głową i spełnił prośbę rudowłosej.

- _**Dumbledore pokiwał głową. Profesor McGonagall westchnęła głęboko.**_

_**- Lily i James... Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Nie chciałam w to uwierzyć... Och, Albusie...**_

_**Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę i poklepał ją po ramieniu.**_

_**- Wiem... wiem... - pocieszał ją cicho.**_

Zarówno Lily jak i James uśmiechnęli się do swojej opiekunki i podziękowali jej kiwnięciem głowy, na co nauczycielka odpowiedziała tym samym, dyskretnie pozbywając się niechcianych łez z kącików oczu.

_**- To nie wszystko - oznajmiła profesor McGonagall roztrzęsionym głosem. - Mówią, że próbował zabić syna Potterów, Harry'ego. Ale... nie mógł. Nie był w stanie uśmiercić małego chłopczyka! Nikt nie wie dlaczego ani jak, ale mówią, że od tego momentu potęga Voldemorta jakby się załamała... i właśnie dlatego gdzieś zniknął.**_

- Jak to chciał zabić Harry'ego?! - zszokowany James aż wstał i popatrzył z góry na dyrektora. - Myślałem, że poluje na nas, ponieważ nie zgodziliśmy się do niego przyłączyć! Co on ma do naszego Harry'ego?! - wściekły zrobił krok do przodu.

- Rogacz! - Remus rzucił się, by go zatrzymać. - James, co ty chcesz zrobić?

- Nie wiem! Za dużo tu niewiadomych! - łypnął ponad ramieniem Lupina na Dumbledore'a. - Czegoś nam nie mówisz. Powiedziałeś, że musimy się ukryć pod zaklęciem Fideliusa, ale nie powiedziałeś, dlaczego nam pomagasz. Chcę odpowiedzi! - szamotał się jeszcze przez chwilę z wilkołakiem, lecz kiedy stało się jasne, że nie wygra z jego ponadprzeciętną siłą, poddał się.

- Darowałbyś sobie, Potter! - tym razem to Severus wstał. - Powinieneś się cieszyć, że w ogóle masz możliwość się gdzieś schronić, zamiast wykrzykiwać głupoty! Ale czego innego mogłem się po tobie spodziewać? - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Jestem wdzięczny! Po prostu coś tu mi nie pasuje.. - skrzyżował z nim wzrok. - Tutaj chodzi o życie i przyszłość mojego syna!

- W porządku. - skapitulował Albus. - Miałem powiedzieć wam wszystko, gdy już się ukryjecie, ale mogę zrobić to wcześniej.

- Nie może pan, dyrektorze! - Snape popatrzył na niego ze zgrozą. Bał się tej chwili. Od bardzo dawna wiedział, że kiedyś nadejdzie, a mimo to, gdy wreszcie tak się stało, nie czuł się ani trochę gotowy na wyznanie swojego grzechu.

- Dyrektorze, czy naszemu synkowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo? - spytała łagodnie Lily, najwyraźniej nadal odczuwając skutki eliksiru uspokajającego. - To jego chce Voldemort?

Severus mimowolnie się wzdrygnął, po czym przeniósł pokonane spojrzenie na Dumbledore'a. Co ma być to będzie. Zniesie wszystko, byleby już mieć to za sobą. Albus nawet zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielkie znaczenie miała cała ta sprawa dla jego Mistrza Eliksirów, kiwnął głową.

- Tak, Harry jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Voldemort uważa go za zagrożenie, dlatego za wszelką cenę chce się go pozbyć.

- Ale.. dlaczego? - spytał głucho James, opadając na fotel. - Harry jest jeszcze mały, ledwie skończył rok. Jak może być zagrożeniem dla kogokolwiek?

- Została wygłoszona przepowiednia, która mówi, że dziecko urodzone pod koniec lipca z tych, którzy trzykrotnie oparli się Voldemortowi, będzie miało moc, która go zniszczy.

- Niemożliwe.. - sapnęła Lily. - Nasz malutki, słodki Harry pogromcą największego czarnoksiężnika naszych czasów? To niedorzeczne.

- Niedorzeczne, ale niestety prawdziwe. Przepowiednia została wygłoszona przez potomkinię wielkiej wieszczki Cassandry, dlatego mam pewność, iż jest prawdziwa. Kłopot zaczął się, kiedy chciałem zidentyfikować dziecko z przepowiedni.

- Co się stało? Przepowiednia nie mówiła konkretnie o Harrym? - nadzieja rudowłosej z miejsca udzieliła się także jej mężowi.

- Nie, okazało się, że dwoje dzieci spełnia wymogi przepowiedni.

- A więc nie musi chodzić o Harry'ego? - dopytywał James. - Jest jeszcze jedno dziecko, które może mu zagrozić?

- Było tak do sierpnia tamtego roku. - przyznał ze smutkiem Albus. - Do czasu, gdy pewien Śmierciożerca doniósł o przepowiedni Voldemortowi.

Syriusz od razu spojrzał na Severusa jakby to było oczywiste, kto ich wydał, ale kiedy już miał wstać i policzyć się z tym oślizgłym gadem, został powstrzymany przez Dumbledore'a.

- Nie, nie Syriuszu. To nie o Severusa chodzi. - podkreślił dyrektor, odpowiadając uśmiechem na niedowierzające spojrzenie, które posłał mu ślizgon. - Severus został moim szpiegiem jeszcze przed wygłoszeniem przepowiedni i to on doniósł mi o tym, kogo Voldemort zidentyfikował jako zagrożenie dla swojej osoby. - skłamał gładko, czym zaskarbił sobie dozgonną wdzięczność Severusa. Wsparcie ze strony Albusa było właśnie tym, czego potrzebował, by wziąć się w garść. Spokój go niemal od razu, dzięki czemu mógł bardziej skupić się na tym, co mówił Black.

- I ja mam niby uwierzyć, że to nie on doniósł o wszystkim? To ślizgon! Oni wszyscy bez wyjątku mu służą! Sam pan widział, co się działo, gdy jeszcze byliśmy w szkole! Wielu czarodziejów otwarcie deklarowało swoje poparcie dla Voldemorta i jego Śmierciożerców, a Snape był jednym z nim! - nie odpuszczał Black.

- Tak, BYŁ jednym z nich, jednak kiedy zorientował się, kim naprawdę jest Voldemort i do czego dąży, natychmiast przeszedł na naszą stronę. - uniósł dłoń, uciszając protest Syriusza. - Także na początku byłem sceptyczny, ale gdy powiedział mi, że Voldemort uznał, iż to Harry Potter jest dzieckiem z przepowiedni i zadeklarował się go pozbyć zanim zacznie stanowić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, natychmiast zyskał moje pełne zaufanie.

- A więc to, dlatego on tutaj jest! - odgadł Syriusz. - Zabrał go pan ze sobą, ponieważ mu pan zaufał i uznał, że nic złego się z tego powodu nie stanie, jednak to tylko pana zdanie! Snape troszczy się tylko o własną skórę, jak każdy ślizgon! Nie można mu ufać! - krzyczał dalej Syriusz. - Szanuję pana, dyrektorze, ale nie znaczy to, że uwierzę w jego niewinność tylko na podstawie pana opinii!

- Skoro cię to tak bardzo oburza Black, to wiedz, że złożyłem Wieczystą Przysięgę, na dowód swojej lojalności, a nawet zeznawałem pod Veritaserum. - wciął się Severus, mając już dosyć słuchała jazgotu tego zapchlonego kundla.

- Veritaserum można oszukać.. - oponował dalej Łapa już znacznie mniej entuzjastycznie.

- Ale Wieczystej Przysięgi nie można złamać. - uzupełnił z satysfakcją Snapie. Wiedział, że na ten argument Black nie znajdzie odpowiedzi, nawet jeżeli posiadłby wiedzę tajemną. W istocie ku uciesze Severusa, pokonany Syriusz po kilku minutach milczenia klapnął na fotel z niezadowoloną miną. Przegrana z tym małym obślizgłym gnojkiem, jak zwykł go nazywać, musiała mocno uderzyć w jego dumę, gdyż ponownie zamilkł. Sam przed sobą niechętnie przyznał, iż tym razem to Snape wygrał tę bitwę.

- Kim jest ten drugi chłopiec? - zapytała inteligentnie Lily, jakby udając, że wymiana zdań sprzed chwili w ogóle nie nastąpiła.

- To Neville Longbottom.

- Rozumiem..

- A ja nie. O co chodzi? - zaciekawił się James.

- Alicja i Frank są świetnymi czarodziejami, ale oboje są czystokrwiści. Voldemort prędzej posądziłby dziecko półkrwi o to, że chce go zniszczyć niż jakieś inne, nawet jeżeli Neville już od dnia urodzenia wykazywałby wysoką aktywność magiczną.

- Ciekawa hipoteza. - przyznał Dumbledore i na chwilę zamyślił się nad nią. - Chociaż sądzę, że tutaj równie wielką rolę odgrywało nazwisko, lecz to tylko moje skromne zdanie.

- Potterowie nie są w niczym lepsi od Longbottomów. - stwierdziła obronnie Lily.

- Oczywiście, że nie, ale Voldemort może mieć nieco inne zdanie na ten temat.

- Pan go rozumie? Rozumie pan jego sposób myślenia? - dziwiła się rudowłosa.

- Raczej domyślam się niż naprawdę rozumiem. - zaśmiał się serdecznie. - No, skoro już wyjaśniliśmy tę sprawę, to może powrócimy do czytania? Rozdział jeszcze się nie skończył. Wszyscy pokiwali zgodnie głowami, uznając temat za zakończony. Nikt z nich nie mógł oczywiście wiedzieć, jak wielką ulgę odczuł Severus z tego powodu.

Z natury Snape był paranoikiem, dlatego też spodziewał się czegoś znacznie gorszego, zbiorowego linczu chociażby, wydania dementorom, czy nawet okrutniejszych rzeczy. Gdyby mógł najpewniej sam by siebie w ten sposób ukarał, więc naturalnie nie oczekiwał niczego innego ze strony osób, które miały do tego pełne prawo. A mimo to został zaskoczony. Dumbledore skłamał dla jego dobra, ochronił go, ani nie zdradził, chociaż mógł i właśnie dlatego Severus czuł gdzieś pod skórą, iż zaciągnął u niego ogromny dług, którego spłacenie zajmie mu, co najmniej kilkanaście lat. Jednak w tej chwili nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia.

- _**Dumbledore pokiwał ponuro głową.**_

_**- A więc to... to prawda? - wyjąkała profesor McGonagall. - Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił... Tylu ludzi pozabijał... i nie mógł zabić małego dziecka? To wprost zdumiewające... Tyle się robiło, żeby go powstrzymać, aż tu nagle... Ale... na miłość boską, jak temu Harry'emu udało się przeżyć?**_

_**- Pozostaje nam tylko zgadywać - powiedział Dumbledore. - Może nigdy się nie dowiemy.**_

_**Profesor McGonagall wyciągnęła koronkową chusteczkę i zaczęła sobie osuszać oczy pod okularami. Dumbledore wyjął z kieszeni złoty zegarek, przyjrzał mu się i mocno pociągnął nosem. Był to bardzo dziwny zegarek. Miał dwa naście wskazówek, a nie miał w ogóle cyfr; zamiast tego po obwodzie tarczy krążyły maleńkie planety. Dumbledore musiał jednak coś z niego odczytać, bo włożył go z powrotem do kieszeni i rzekł:**_

_**- Hagrid się spóźnia. Nawiasem mówiąc, to chyba on ci powiedział, że tutaj będę, tak?**_

_**- Tak - przyznała profesor McGonagall. - A możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego znalazłeś się akurat tutaj?**_

_**- To proste. Chcę zainstalować Harry'ego u jego ciotki i wuja. To jedyna rodzina, jaka mu pozostała.**_

- Chwila! - wciął się Syriusz. - To nie prawda, że ci mugole są jedyną rodziną Harry'ego! Dlaczego nie mogłeś oddać go pod opiekę moją lub Remusa?

James także pragnąc poznać odpowiedź na to konkretne pytanie, uważnie wpatrzył się w Dumbledore'a.

- Sądzę, że gdyby była taka możliwość, nie rozważałbym nawet umieszczenia Harry'ego w domu państwa Dursleyów. - odparł dyplomatycznie Albus.

- Więc co? My także umrzemy? Harry straci wszystkich ludzi, którym na nim zależy z powodu jakiejś głupiej przepowiedni?!

- Tego nie możemy być pewni...

- Dyrektor ma rację, panie Black. - poparła przełożonego Minerva. - Nie skończyliśmy nawet odczytywać pierwszego rozdziału, dlatego trudno mówić o tym, iż cokolwiek, co sami wywnioskujemy jest prawdą. Dowiemy się dopiero, gdy dojdziemy do końca.

Po tych słowach przeniosła wzrok na dyrektora, chcąc dać mu w ten sposób do zrozumienia, by czytał dalej.

_**- Ależ, Dumbledore... przecież nie możesz mieć na myśli ludzi, którzy mieszkają tutaj! - zawołała profesor McGonagall, zrywając się na równe nogi i wskazując na numer czwarty. - Dumbledore... przecież to niemożliwe. Obserwowałam ich przez cały dzień. Trudno o dwoje ludzi, którzy tak by się od nas różnili. I mają syna... sama widziałam, jak kopał matkę na ulicy, wrzeszcząc, żeby mu kupiła cukierki. I Harry Potter miałby tutaj za mieszkać?**_

- Dziękuję, pani profesor.

- Och, nie ma za co. - odparła zmieszania kobieta, starając się ukryć niepewność, którą wywołało w niej zachowanie dawnej podopiecznej.

- Ależ jest za co. Cieszę się, że chociaż pani próbowała powstrzymać dyrektora przed umieszczeniem mojego synka w tym domu. Jestem naprawdę wdzięczna. - uśmiechnęła się szczerze do Minervy, na co profesorka zareagowała sztywnym skinięciem głowy, które miało oznaczać, że przyjęła podziękowanie.

_**- Tu mu będzie najlepiej - oświadczył stanowczo Dumbledore. - Jego ciotka i wuj będą mogli mu wszystko wytłumaczyć, kiedy trochę podrośnie. Napisałem do nich list.**_

Gdyby wzrok czarodziejów mógł zabijać, niczym ten należący do Bazyliszka, Albus Dumbledore leżałby już martwy na środku własnego salonu, uśmiercony połączoną mocą trzech gorgon: Minervy, Lily i Jamesa. Ich zmrużone teraz groźnie oczy wyrażały mniejszą lub większą wściekłość, w zależności od osoby, od matki dziecka poczynając, a na pani profesor kończąc. Severus nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, co do tego, iż żadnemu z nich nie podobał się pomysł, by wyjawiać dziecku prawdę poprzez list zaadresowany do jego krewnych. Syriusz i Remus zresztą także byli tego niemniej świadomi, w przeciwieństwie do samego Albusa, który nie widząc w tym problemu, patrzył na nich z uprzejmym zdumieniem na twarzy. To z kolei tylko podsyciło gniew Potterów.

- Moja siostra i jej mąż powinni być ostatnimi osobami, którym ktoś tak inteligentny jak pan mógłby powierzyć tak ważne zadanie, jak uświadomienie mojego dziecka, iż jest czarodziejem! - wrzasnęła dziko Lily zrywając się na równe nogi. - Petunia nienawidzi magii! Tak samo jak jej mąż! Nie dość, że będą musieli go wychowywać, to jeszcze zrobią to w najgorszy możliwy sposób, cały czas poniżając i gardząc nim! - krzyczała dalej, chodząc przed oddzielającym ją od dyrektora niskim stoliczkiem. - Aż nie mogę uwierzyć, że mógłby pan być tak głupi, by pozostawić uświadomienie mojego syna właśnie w ich gestii! Skoro już chciał pan zawrzeć to wszystko w liście, powinien pan sam mu go doręczyć, aby mieć pewność, że w ogóle dowie się, kim jest, zanim moja siostra wmówi mu nie wiadomo co!

Intensywnie zielone oczy Lily ciskały w tym momencie tak potężnymi gromami w Dumbledore'a, że już od dobrych kilkunastu minut powinien wić się z bólu na swoim miękkim czerwonym fotelu w złote kropki. Powinien, bo jak na złość nic takiego się nie stało, mimo iż powietrze wokół niemal iskrzyło od magii, jaką w złości uwolniła z siebie kobieta.

- Pani Potter ma rację, Albusie. - skwitowała sucho Minerva. - Ci mugole byli i są okropni, a z czasem będą jeszcze gorsi, jeżeli weźmie się pod uwagę incydenty z przypadkową magią chłopca oraz zdanie państwa Dursley na temat wszystkiego, co nienaturalne. - kontynuowała surowym tonem, w ogóle nie przejmując się tym, iż mówi nie dość, że do własnego przełożonego, ale także do jednego z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów. - Określenie "brak zaufania" byłoby w tym momencie dużym niedopowiedzeniem, dyrektorze. Ci mugole zwyczajnie nie nadają się na odpowiednich opiekunów dla dziecka czarodziejów i ty dobrze o tym wiesz.

- Żeby tylko! - sapnęła nadal wściekła Lily. - Petunia zrobiłaby wszystko, byleby tylko Harry nie dowiedział się, że jest czarodziejem! Znam ją wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, co zrobi, kiedy przyjdzie do niego list z Hogwartu, Dumbledore!

- Jeżeli myślisz, że pozwolę na to, aby mojemu synowi odmawiano wszystkiego w domu, w którym nie doczeka się ani grama miłości, to grubo się mylisz. - warknął Rogacz, rozeźlony nie na żarty. - Harry to wesoły dzieciak. Nie pozwolę, aby cokolwiek na świecie zdmuchnęło ten radosny uśmiech z jego twarzy!

Albus tymczasem nie mając szansy na jakąkolwiek obronę, westchnął jedynie ciężko i postanowił poczekać aż jego trzej oprawcy, bombardujący go oskarżeniami, wreszcie się uspokoją. Dopiero, kiedy stało się jasne, iż nic już więcej nie zostanie powiedziane, dyrektor odezwał się, miał nadzieję, ugodowym tonem.

- Proszę was, moi drodzy, o nie traktowanie mnie źle z powodu decyzji, których jeszcze nie podjąłem.

- Wystarczy mi samo to, że może pan je podjąć! - fuknęła Lily nadal zła, ale już na tyle spokojna, by powrócić do używania formy "pan" względem Albusa, o czym wcześniej w furii zapomniała, całkowicie skupiając się w pewnej chwili na wrzeszczeniu.

- Tak, to prawda, ale zaufajcie mi chociaż trochę. Jestem pewien, że sam doskonale potrafię wyciągnąć wnioski z własnych błędów i bez waszej pomocy. - ostatnie zdanie wyraźnie podkreślił nadzwyczaj mocnym głosem, tym samym sprawiając, że zarówno Potterowie, jak i Minerva zamilkli. Albus potrafił być przerażający, kiedy naprawdę chciał, zauważył Severus, dziwiąc się sile, jaką starszy czarodziej zawarł w swoich słowach. - Zamierzam to zrobić, uważnie analizując własne zachowanie, więc proszę o nieprzeszkadzanie mi.

- Dobrze... - westchnęła zawstydzona Lily, kiedy z powrotem zajmowała swój fotel.

_**- List? - powtórzyła profesor McGonagall, siadając z powrotem na murku. - Dumbledore, czy naprawdę sądzisz, że zdołasz im wszystko wyjaśnić w liście? Przecież ci mugole nigdy go nie zrozumieją! Będzie sławny... stanie się legendą... wcale bym się nie zdziwiła, gdyby odtąd ten dzień nazywano Dniem Harry'ego Pottera... będą o nim pisać książki... każde dziecko będzie znało jego imię!**_

_**- Święta racja - powiedział Dumbledore, spoglądając na nią z powagą ponad połówkami swoich szkieł. - Dość, by zawróciło w głowie każdemu chłopcu. Słynny, zanim nauczy się chodzić i mówić! Słynny z czegoś, czego nawet nie pamięta! Nie rozumiesz, że będzie lepiej, jak najpierw trochę podrośnie, a dopiero później dowie się o tym wszystkim?**_

- To i tak nie usprawiedliwia zamykania go z chorymi mugolami.. - mruknął do siebie rozeźlony Syriusz. Jemu także się to wszystko nie podobało, ale starał się brać przykład z Remusa, który potrafił zachować powagę, pomimo swojej wilczej natury. A skoro on potrafił, to Black też, prawda?

- _**Profesor McGonagall otworzyła usta, ale zmieniła za miar, przełknęła ślinę i powiedziała:**_

_**- Tak... tak, masz rację, oczywiście. Ale jak on tutaj trafi?**_

_**Zerknęła na jego płaszcz, jakby pomyślała, że może pod nim ukrywać Harry'ego.**_

_**- Hagrid go przyniesie.**_

_**- I myślisz, że to... mądre... powierzać Hagridowi tak ważną misję?**_

- Droga Minervo, czy ty masz coś przeciwko Hagridowi? - spytał niespodziewanie dyrektor.

- Ależ nie! Po prostu Hagrid jest.. - umilkła na chwilę, szukając odpowiedniego słowa. - ..specyficzny.

Ani James, ani tym bardziej pozostali Huncwoci, czy sama Lily nie mogli się z nią nie zgodzić. Hagrid był raczej powszechnie znany z tego, iż posiadał grację słonia w składzie porcelany. Wszyscy bez wyjątku oczywiście bardzo go lubili, nawet Severus nie mógł się do niego przyczepić, gdyż zwykle Hagrid traktował go raczej dobrze, ale z kolei nie każde z nich miało pewność, czy powierzyłoby mu jakieś naprawdę ważne zadanie, jak np. ochrona poszczególnych członków Zakonu. Półolbrzym charakteryzował się raczej niezdarnością i skłonnością do nadmiernego płaczu, co niestety mogło jedynie zwrócić na nich uwagę wroga. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że ze swoimi rozmiarami mało gdzie się mieścił i przyciągał wzrok wszystkich czarodziejów w promieniu kilku metrów. Chociaż to mogłoby być nawet przydatne.

_**- Powierzyłbym mu swoje życie - odparł Dumbledore.**_

_**- Nie twierdzę, że ma serce po złej stronie - powie działa z niechęcią profesor McGonagall - ale nie można przymykać oczu na to, że jest trochę... no... beztroski. Nie ma skłonności do... Co to było?**_

_**Ciszę wokół nich przerwał jakiś warkot. Spojrzeli na ulicę, wypatrując odblasku reflektorów, a warkot narastał i narastał, aż zamienił się w ryk, kiedy oboje spojrzeli w nie bo, bo właśnie stamtąd nadleciał wielki motocykl, który wylądował tuż przed nimi.**_

- Hej, to mój motor! - zakrzyknął podekscytowany Syriusz, najwyraźniej sądząc, iż jednak pojawi się w życiu Harry'ego. Szkoda, że nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił.

- Tak, ten sam, który co środę z czcią woskujesz specjalną bezkorozyjną magiczną pastą, która sprawia, że błyszczy w słońcu niczym brylanty, wiemy. - parsknął Lupin, z uśmiechem obserwując dumny wyraz twarzy swojego przyjaciela.

- Ten sam, który sam przerobiłeś na magiczny środek transportu i który kochasz całym sercem chyba nawet bardziej niż jakąkolwiek swoją dziewczynę. - dołączył się James.

- Ach, to ta bestia, o której on tak namiętnie opowiada od rana do wieczora? Wcześniej myślałam, że chodziło mu o jakąś kobietę, z którą się spotyka. - ciągnęła Lily, zastanawiając się, kiedy Syriusz zorientuje się, że się z niego nabijają.

- Tak, to ten sam! - odparł z dumą Łapa, w ogóle nie łapiąc aluzji, czym jeszcze bardziej ich rozbawił.

- _**Motocykl miał naprawdę imponujące rozmiary, ale na człowieku, który go dosiadał, nie mogło to robić żadnego wrażenia. Wzrostem dwukrotnie przewyższał normalnego człowieka, a szerszy był przynajmniej pięciokrotnie. Trudno było uwierzyć w jego wymiary, a był przy tym niesamowicie dziki - długie, zmierzwione czarne włosy i broda prawie całkowicie przykrywały mu twarz, dłonie miał wielkości pokryw od pojemników na śmieci, a stopy w wysokich, skórzanych butach przypominały małe delfiny. W przepastnych, muskularnych ramionach trzymał małe zawiniątko.**_

Syriusz oklapł, słysząc to, zawiedziony tym, iż to nie o niego chodziło. A już miał nadzieję, że robił w tej historii za tego bohaterskiego chwata, który wyciąga wszystkich z opresji i zapobiega wszystkiemu, co złe. Cóż, marzyć można.

_**- Hagrid! - powitał go z ulgą Dumbledore. - Na reszcie. Skąd wytrzasnąłeś ten motocykl?**_

_**- Pożyczyłem go, panie psorze - odpowiedział olbrzym, złażąc ostrożnie z motocykla. - Od młodego Syriusza Blacka. Mam go, panie psorze.**_

_**- Nie było żadnych trudności?**_

_**- Nie, panie psorze... Dom był całkiem rozwalony, ale go wyciągiem, zanim zaroiło się od mugoli. Zasnął, bidula, jak przelatywaliśmy nad Bristolem.**_

_**Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall pochylili się nad zawiniątkiem.**_

James, chociaż bardzo chciał, nie potrafił się powstrzymać i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Cały dom zniszczony? - pomyślał. Co tam się musiało stać? Co im się musiało stać? Im obojgu... mimowolnie uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na blade oblicze Lily. Ona także się bała. Pewnie nawet bardziej niż on sam, chociaż czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie są tak samo przerażeni tym wszystkim. Niedługo po tym, jak Dumbledore kazał im się ukryć, sam do nich przyszedł i zaprosił ich do własnego domu, by odczytać książką, którą przysłano tu z przyszłości. Co więcej, nagle okazało się, że zginą podczas tej wojny, osierocą swojego małego synka, ponieważ byli zbyt słabi, aby go ochronić. Czy mogło być coś gorszego? Ach, tak. - pomyślał gorzko. Prawie zapomniał dodać, że to właśnie jego syn będzie tym, który najbardziej w tym wszystkim ucierpi. Pięknie! Co jeszcze mogło pójść nie tak?!

- _**Wyłaniała się z niego buzia uśpionego niemowlęcia. Na jego czole, pod kępką kruczoczarnych włosów, zobaczyli dziwną bliznę, przypominającą błyskawicę.**_

_**- To właśnie tu?... - wyszeptała profesor McGonagall.**_

_**- Tak - odrzekł Dumbledore. - Zostanie mu na zawsze.**_

_**- Nie możesz czegoś z tym zrobić?**_

_**- Nawet gdybym mógł, to bym nie zrobił. Blizny mogą się przydać. Sam mam jedną nad lewym kolanem, jest doskonałym planem londyńskiego metra. No dobrze... daj mi go, Hagrid... miejmy to już za sobą.**_

- Blizna? Jaka blizna? - zaniepokoiła się Lily.

- Prawdopodobnie.. - zaczął zamyślony Albus. - ..mają na myśli bliznę, którą otrzyma w chwili, w której zniknie Voldemort.

- I naprawdę nic by pan z nią nie zrobił? - spytał James, kiedy już trochę uspokoił myśli.

- Jeżeli to magiczna blizna, to wątpię, aby dałoby się ją tak zwyczajnie usunąć.

- Rozumiem.. - kiwnął głową zrezygnowany. - Proszę czytać dalej.

- _**Dumbledore wziął Harry'ego w ramiona i zwrócił się w stronę domu Dursleyów.**_

_**- Może... mógłbym się z nim pożegnać, panie psorze? - zapytał Hagrid.**_

_**Pochylił swoją wielką, kudłatą głowę nad Harrym i ob darzył go czymś, co musiało być bardzo drapiącym, włochatym pocałunkiem. A potem nagle zawył jak zraniony pies.**_

_**- Ciiicho! - syknęła profesor McGonagall. - Obudzisz mugoli!**_

_**- Prz-e-e-p-ra-a-a-szam - załkał Hagrid, wydo bywając z kieszeni wielką chustkę w kropki i chowając w nią twarz. - Ale n-n-ie mogę w-w-wytrzymać... Lily i Ja mes nie żyją... a bidny mały Ha-a-rry ma tu mieszkać z mugolami...**_

_**- Tak, tak, to bardzo przygnębiające, ale weź się w garść, Hagrid, bo nas wszystkich złapią - wyszeptała profesor McGonagall, klepiąc go energicznie po ramieniu, a tymczasem Dumbledore przelazł przez niski murek i podszedł do frontowych drzwi.**_

Lily zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. To była właśnie ta chwila. Moment, w którym Harry zostanie przekazany pod opiekę komuś, kto kompletnie się do tego nie nadawał. Sfrustrowana aż przygryzła wargę, niecierpliwie czekając na to, co się wydarzy.

- _**Położył Harry'ego ostrożnie na schod kach, wyjął z płaszcza list, wsunął go między koce, po czym wrócił.**_

- CO?! - wrzasnęli naraz Potterowie.

- Zostawiłby pan mojego synka pod drzwiami?! Na mrozie?! W CHOLERNYM LISTOPADZIE?! - ryknęła Lily, całkowicie tracąc panowanie na sobą.

- I na dodatek wtedy, kiedy FACET OD POGODY POWIEDZIAŁ, ŻE BĘDZIE PADAĆ!?* - dołączył do niej James, w ogóle nie starając się ukryć, jak bardzo był wściekły. - OSZALAŁ PAN?!

- SPOKÓJ! - zagrzmiał Dumbledore, wyprowadzony z równowagi ich krzykami. - Czyż nie powiedziałem kilkanaście minut temu, że zamierzam wyciągnąć wnioski ze swoich własnych błędów bez niczyjej pomocy? Bo wydaje mi się, że zrobiłem to wystarczająco głośno. - zakończył już nieco spokojniejszym tonem.

Lily i James wprawdzie uciszyli się, ale ich złość wcale nie opadła. Oboje siedzieli jak na szpilkach, przeklinając w duchu Dumbledore'a i jego przeklęty autorytet, zamiłowanie do cukierków, lekkomyślność oraz całkowity brak obycia. Żadne z nich nawet nie starało się pojąć motywów, które kierowały książkowym dyrektorem, gdyż zwyczajnie wykraczały one poza ich umiejętności pojmowania. Nie do pomyślenia było dla nich to, że mógł pozwolić sobie na tyle skandalicznych błędów w ciągu zaledwie jednego wieczora w stosunku do ich jedynego syna. Aż strach pomyśleć, ile ich jeszcze popełni w kolejnych rozdziałach, nie mówiąc już o tych, które popełnił do tej pory. Jak wiele z tego, co zrobił wpłynęło na przyszłość ich rodziny? Jak wielki był jego udział w całym tym obłędzie? Jak bardzo namieszał w tym wszystkim i jak jeszcze zdąży namieszać? Gdyby w ogóle istniała jakakolwiek odpowiedź na te wszystkie pytania, pewnie nie spodobałaby im się tak samo, jak to, czego do tej pory byli świadkami.

- Ekhmm.. - odchrząknął, zanim wrócił do czytania. - _**Wszyscy troje stali przez równą minutę, patrząc na zawiniątko; ramiona Hagrida dygotały, profesor McGonagall mrugała zawzięcie, a ogniki, które zwykle jarzyły się w oczach Dumbledore'a, przygasły.**_

_**- No cóż - powiedział w końcu Dumbledore - to by było na tyle. Nie ma co tutaj sterczeć. Trzeba gdzieś iść i przyłączyć się do świętowania.**_

Lily prychnęła głośno. Cóż, Severus wcale się jej nie dziwił. Gdyby miał syna i to jemu miałoby się przytrafić coś podobnego, pewnie także byłby wściekły.

_**- Taaa - odezwał się Hagrid stłumionym głosem. - Chiba wezmę i oddam motor Syriuszowi. Dobranoc, pani psor... dobranoc, panie psorze.**_

_**Otarłszy oczy rękawem kurtki, Hagrid wskoczył na motocykl i kopnął w pedał zapłonu. Silnik zaryczał i po chwili wehikuł wzniósł się w powietrze i zniknął w ciemnościach nocy.**_

_**- Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się zobaczymy, profesor McGonagall - powiedział Dumbledore, chyląc przed nią głowę.**_

_**Profesor McGonagall wydmuchała hałaśliwie nos.**_

Minerva w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się przed skomentowaniem całej tej szopki. Sama także była wściekła na Albusa, ale także na siebie, dlatego że nie protestowała wystarczająco zaciekle, by w porę powstrzymać dyrektora.

- _**Dumbledore odwrócił się i pomaszerował ulicą. Na rogu przystanął i wyjął wygaszacz. Tym razem pstryknął nim tylko raz i natychmiast dwanaście świetlistych rac pomknę ło ku swoim latarniom, tak że na Privet Drive zrobiło się nagle pomarańczowo. W tym samym momencie zobaczył burego kota, znikającego właśnie za rogiem na drugim końcu uliczki. Dostrzegł też tobołek na schodkach przed drzwiami numeru czwartego.**_

_**- Powodzenia, Harry - mruknął pod nosem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, szumiąc połami płaszcza.**_

- Och, na pewno mu się przyda. - mruknęła do siebie zgryźliwie Lily. Jej wściekłość ani trochę nie zelżała.

- _**Lekki wiaterek zatrzepotał listkami równo przyciętego żywopłotu przy Privet Drive. Uśpiona, schludna uliczka nie kojarzyła się ani na trochę z miejscem, w którym mogłyby się dziać tak zdumiewające rzeczy. Harry Potter przewrócił się na bok wewnątrz tobołka, ale nawet nie otworzył oczu. Mała rączka zacisnęła się na liście i spał dalej, nie wiedząc, że jest kimś niezwykłym, nie wiedząc, że jest sławny, nie wiedząc, że za kilka godzin zostanie obudzony wrzaskiem pani Dursley, otwierającej drzwi, by zabrać butelki z mlekiem, ani tego, że przez następne kilka tygodni będzie szturchany i szczypany przez swojego kuzyna Dudleya...**_

James skrzywił się groteskowym uśmiechu, myśląc jak zemścić się na rozwrzeszczanym bachorze swojej szwagierki, by wyplenić z niego raz na zawsze podobne zachowania. Wyszłoby to tylko z korzyścią dla niego.

- _**Nie mógł wiedzieć, że w tym samym momencie różni ludzie, spotykający się potajemnie w róż nych miejscach kraju, wznosili szklanki i mówili przytłumionym głosem:**_

_**- Za Harry'ego Pottera... za chłopca, który przeżył!**_

- Tak, świętujcie.. - irytowała się cicho Lily. - Co tam, że umarliśmy, a nasz synek spędzi koszmarne dzieciństwo w domu, w którym wszyscy go znienawidzą tylko za sam fakt bycia czarodziejem.

James, Syriusz i Remus pomyśleli niemal dokładnie podobną rzecz, kiedy nagle na stoliku przed nimi pojawił się imbryk z parującą herbatą i siedem ozdobnych filiżanek z białej porcelany, po których brzegach w magiczny sposób śmigały leśne wróżki, a obok nich dwa talerze pysznie pachnących, maślanych ciastek.

- Pomyślałem, że skoro i tak muszę przerywać czytanie niemal co dwa zdania, to rozsądnym wyjściem będzie przygotowanie jakichś przekąsek. Przynajmniej wtedy nikt nie będzie się denerwował, że komentarze opóźniają odczytywanie rozdziału. - uśmiechnął się tak, jakby właśnie podzielił się z nimi złotym środkiem na rozwiązanie każdego możliwego problemu, po czym sięgnął po filiżankę i napił się naparu.

Albus Dumbledore był czarodziejem, który charakteryzował się tym, iż zawsze potrafił czymś zaskoczyć. Tym razem jednak w kwestii bezczelności przeszedł chyba nawet samego siebie, beztrosko racząc się herbatą i opychając ciastkami w towarzystwie wściekłych Huncwotów. Każdy, kto ich znał, wiedział, że nie mają skrupułów, zwłaszcza jeżeli chodziło nie tyle o żart, co o sprawiedliwość. A w tym momencie na nieszczęście poczciwego dyrektora przywódca tej grupy chuliganów i jego żona pragnęli pokazać mu, jak kończą ci, którzy zadzierają z ich rodziną. Szkoda tylko, że w obliczu potęgi Dumbledore'a zemsta tak naprawdę nie na wiele się zda.

Jakby w odpowiedzi na tę niepodważalną prawdę, cała czwórka westchnęła cicho, po czym sięgnęła po filiżanki, poddając się. Albus miał po części rację. To, co działo się w książce wcale nie musiało dotyczyć rzeczywistości, w której aktualnie żyli oraz konkretnie ich przyszłości, tak więc Dumbledore niekoniecznie był zobowiązany do podjęcia takich, a nie innych decyzji. Dlatego też jakakolwiek złość była bezcelowa... - w teorii, bowiem w praktyce cała sprawa miała się zupełnie inaczej.

* * *

><p><strong>CDN<strong>

_..._

* * *

><p>*Hołd dla Yasri, której opowiadanie w stylu "bohaterowie czytają" pozwoliło mi zauważyć tę konkretną nieprawidłowość. Gdyby nie ona nigdy nie zorientowałabym się, jak bardzo Dumbledore musiał być chory, kiedy zostawiał dziecko pod drzwiami w listopadzie. Bardzo ubolewam nad faktem, że nie mogę odnaleźć już jej wspaniałego opowiadania, ani na , ani na Mirrielu, gdzie także było publikowane.<p>

**Personifikacja: **Piszę miejscami aż nazbyt uważnie, tym razem jednak gonił mnie czas. Większość tego rozdziału pisałam bez przerwy przez całą niedzielę, gdyż wcześniej zwyczajnie nie miałam czasu. Dlatego uważam za swój osobisty sukces to, że tylko czasem pomijałam literki xD I z tego też powodu przydałaby się beta. Kiedy sprawdzam na szybko, nie jestem w stanie wszystkiego wyłapać, a zawsze się przecież coś znajdzie.


End file.
